Deseo
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Hinata Uzumaki posee una vida soñada, una familia con dos bellos hijos y un esposo que es el Hokage, pero su matrimonio es sólo una fachada pues las cosas con Naruto no van bien, y cierto Uchiha de personalidad retorcida lo sabe... porque él la observa, y esto es porque él la desea. ¿Cederá Hinata a una aventura con Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿o nacerá algo más que sólo deseo entre los dos?
1. Deseo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Capítulo único.**

La veo en la calle, en el cementerio, en el mercado, la veo cuando va a visitarlo al trabajo, la veo... y la deseo.

Bajo la fachada de mejor amigo de su esposo me acerco y aunque sean pocas mis palabras ella siempre utiliza un tono amable y cordial, es educada y calmada, tiene un aire que me provoca cierta paz... paz que no encuentro en mi "hogar". Aspiro tener pronto otra misión que me aleje de la aldea, que me aleje de Naruto y de mi esposa.

Sakura es una mujer hermosa, no lo niego, pero más allá de su belleza su compañía me genera molestia, nunca calla, nunca se queda quieta, nunca deja de ser ella misma... en cambio la esposa de Naruto... es tan callada y con una apariencia tan miserable que provoca en mí deseos retorcidos de abusar de ella... como si de un animal indefenso se tratara.

Siempre me quedo en lugares solitarios, ya sea con papeleo o en compañía de Kakashi, pero mis ojos la encuentran, siempre donde esté mi ojos van a ella como si de imanes se trataran, me fascinan sus caderas cubiertas por esa horrible ropa y sus senos... Naruto sí que tiene un gran banquete en casa, si la ex-Hyuuga fuera mía no tendría ese rostro de "No he tenido sexo en cuatro años" porque la haría mía día y noche.

Lastimosamente mi esposa es otra, y su esposo es mi amigo, y la mujer no se interesa por mí, ni miradas de más, ni sonrisas, ni comentarios sugestivos, nada, ¡nada!. Es casi frustrante, estar enseñado a que todas las mujeres caigan a mis pies (teniendo la edad que tenga) y se aparece la primer mujer que no me mira con aquellos ojos y está casada, con Naruto, imposibilitándome el siquiera cometer adulterio.

Que maldita suerte.

\- Papá. - Viro la mirada a Sarada, quien está a mi lado desde quién sabe cuándo. - ¿Mirando a la mamá de Bolt? - Permanezco inmutable. Mocosa, tenía que ser mi hija.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Pff, sí, sí, como tú digas. - Vuelvo a buscar con la mirada a la mujer de ojos claros, pero ya no está. - Creo que se van a divorciar. - Otra vez torno mi atención en Sarada.

\- Naruto no me ha comentado nada.

\- Para lo que mantienes por estos lares. - Frunzo el ceño. - Sólo digo, ya que tú... y mamá...

Vuelvo a ver a la distancia, y allí la veo, caminando tranquilamente junto a su hija de doce años, medio sonrío al verla... es bella, su cuerpo, su caminar, su personalidad... todo me atrae... ¿por qué no me fijé en ella antes?, si lo hubiera intentando la habría hecho mía desde el principio. Aunque eso no importaba ahora, somos adultos, y tal vez, si se lo propongo, ella se atreva a alguna aventura.

* * *

 **Renaciendo de entre cenizas, algo que surge de momento, sin revisar porque no tengo tiempo me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas y de coherencia.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	2. La señora Uzumaki

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **La señora Uzumaki.**

Como todas las mañanas me levanto temprano, preparo el desayuno de mi esposo e hijos y me dispongo a hacer las labores del hogar, todos parten dejándome en compañía de mi soledad, apenas y recibo un beso de Bolt y un "Adiós" de Naruto, la única que demuestra cierto interés en mí es mi hija quien me abraza cálidamente para luego partir a clases.

Suspiro, estos últimos cuatro años el suspirar ha sido mi hobbie, creía ser feliz, creía haber sido amada por Naruto en algún momento de nuestra relación, pero cada vez me convenzo más que yo sólo fui la segunda opción.

¿Qué habría pasado si no me hubiera casado con él?, habría seguido siendo una ninja, habría tratado de reformar el clan yo misma, habría hecho cualquier cosa en vez de lavar platos y cocinar. Lo único que me mantenía en pie eran mis hijos, ellos eran los que me daban fuerzas para aparentar ser la mujer perfecta, con el esposo perfecto y la vida perfecta.

Al terminar mis quehaceres parto con rumbo al territorio Hyuuga, me encuentro con Hanabi quien me sonríe y se da un tour por la casa principal junto a mí, veo a mi padre quien aún mantiene esa expresión seria y fría… expresión de la que siempre quise huir, expresión que me llevó a alabar la de Naruto, pero maldita sea que Naruto ya no era igual ahora mantenía un rostro serio y más si yo estaba junto a él.

– Buenos días padre. – Me inclino a saludarlo, él me observa.

\- ¿Cómo va tu hogar, Hinata? – Mi cuerpo se tensa inmediatamente.

– Nada que no se pueda resolver mediante palabras, padre, los niños están bien, emocionados cada día con aprender y Naruto con mucho trabajo como siempre. – El frunce el ceño y yo viro la mirada inmediatamente, no importan los años que pasen, él siempre tendrá poder sobre mí.

\- ¿Y tú? – Me sorprende esa pregunta, mas no me inmuto.

– Soy feliz. – Hanabi suelta un resoplo.

– Dilo con una sonrisa por lo menos, así podría ser más creíble. – Tanto mi padre como yo nos sorprendemos. - ¿Qué?, no se hagan los que no saben, ya se habla en la aldea sobre un posible divorcio entre tú y Naruto, hermana.

– Hanabi. – Padre la ve de forma recriminatoria. – Sin importar la situación es tu hermana quien decide hablar o no sobre ello, es su esposo y su vida.

– Estoy bien, padre, la relación entre Naruto y yo no ha estado bien durante un tiempo pero no seré yo quien tome la decisión del divorcio.

– Hmp. Sólo recuerda, hermana, que sin importar el rumbo de las cosas aún eres una Hyuuga y serás recibida cuando quieras.

\- ¿Quién lo dice? – Pregunta mi padre.

– Pues yo, la líder del clan, padre.

\- ¿Líder tú?, la decisión más difícil que has tomado es si desayunas arroz o rollos de canela.

\- ¡Ah, cállate!, ya en esto tendrás que ser cargado a todas partes con lo viejo que estás.

Y así sigue el resto de mi mañana, con una ruidosa y algo cómica pelea entre mi padre y hermana, he de decir que admiro lo fuerte del temperamento de Hanabi, nunca se ha dejado doblegar por mi padre o alguno de los ancianos del concejo, algo realmente admirable.

Después de almorzar parto, con la intensión de visitar la tumba de Neji compro flores, encontrándome con Ino y algunos viejos amigos quienes me absorben con sus conversaciones. Al llegar observo la tumba de mi querido primo, me acuclillo y con las yemas de mis dedos rozo su nombre escrito. – Desearía que estuvieras aquí, primo. Tus consejos y tu compañía lograban calmarme… si hubieras sobrevivido nos habríamos casado, ahora que lo pienso nuestra vida no habría sido mala… el amor no dura para siempre pero la confianza y el cariño que nos teníamos sí. Te extraño…

Sin querer me siento observada, levanto la mirada y observo el lugar, nada. – Estoy alucinando, la soledad y depresión sí que es peligrosa. – Murmuro para mí mientras me pongo de pie.

\- ¿Sabes una buena receta para curar eso?, se llama sexo. – Brinco ante la sorpresa y me giro 180° sobre mi eje, observando al dueño de la voz intrusa.

– Señor Uchiha. – Murmuro. Y mi voz tiembla ante la mirada de él, sin querer me siento asustada pues sus ojos tienen hambre… y pareciera que quisiera devorarme.

* * *

 **No me siento totalmente confiada en continuar la historia, pero mientras pueda y tenga tiempo actualizaré, trataré de hacer todo lo más brevemente posible así que no se quejen de los capítulos cortos. Si ven lo que me hacen hacer, yo, actualizando, después de estar en las puertas del inframundo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	3. El señor imprudente

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **El señor imprudente.**

 _\- ¿Sabes una buena receta para curar eso?, se llama sexo._

Esa frase resuena en mi cabeza, sin querer mis mejillas se sonrojan levemente ante tal comentario tan... salido. - Señor Uchiha. - Murmuro, sintiéndome nerviosa ante la mirada del moreno, es increíble el poder que puede ejercer sobre las persona sólo con esos ojos oscuros.

\- Señora Uzumaki. - Saluda.

\- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? - Pregunto, y me siento estúpida al preguntar eso, es un cementerio Hinata, ¿qué vendría a hacer aquí?, ¿vender dulces?, Dios.

\- Tiempo libre. ¿Y a ti?

\- Visito a mi primo. - Murmuro, dándole una rápida mirada a la lápida de Neji.

Él soltó un leve "Mmm" y así murió la conversación, el silencio se hizo presente y no sé si fue cómodo o incómodo pues mi única tarea fue evitar la mirada del Uchiha.

\- ¿Cómo va todo con Naruto? - Me sorprende esa pregunta.

\- Bien. - Murmuro, más para mí que para él, tratando de creérmelo. - ¿Cómo está Sakura?

Él frunce el ceño. - Bien.

Y el aire se torna aún más tenso. - Sakura y yo hace bastante tiempo que no convivimos como pareja. - Levanto la mirada con sorpresa. - Sí, tenemos una relación más o menos pacifista, ella por su lado, y yo por el mío.

\- ¿Cómo lo ha tomado Sarada?

\- Bastante bien, como no he estado tanto tiempo junto a las dos, con eso de las misiones que tardan meses o años es algo prácticamente normal para ella vernos distanciados.

\- ¿Por qué me cuenta esto, señor Uchiha? - En su rostro se otra una ligera mueca, algo casi como una sonrisa.

\- No tengo ningún motivo, sólo quería aclararte que estoy prácticamente soltero.

\- Mmm, bueno, se lo diré a alguna amiga que se interese por usted, ahora debo irme, que tenga buen día. - Hago una leve reverencia con la intención de huir. Me alejo en silencio dándole la espalda.

\- Para aclarar... - Me detengo. - Esa aclaración sólo iba dirigida para ti. - Mi cuerpo se tensa completamente al creer lo que creo que entendí. Sin darme la vuelta seguí mi camino, estando segura de que su mirada estaba clavada en mí y esa mueca parecida a una sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

¿Era mi impresión o el despampanante Uchiha Sasuke, hombre amado y deseado por las mujeres de donde quiera que iba se me estaba proponiendo?, no, ni hablar, esa sería una locura... se supone que es el mejor amigo de mi esposo...

Sin querer una sonrisa se me escapa. Nada mal para ser una casada y con dos hijos, ¿eh?

* * *

 **Es una sorpresa que me inspire tan seguido :v No tengo ni idea de para dónde va este fic, pero me voy a divertir mucho con el Sasuke que se propone a ser usado por Hinata.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	4. La adorable hija Uchiha

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **La adorable hija Uchiha.**

\- _Mmm, bueno, se lo diré a alguna amiga que se interese por usted, ahora debo irme, que tenga buen día._ \- Medio sonrío, apenas una mueca, al recordar la respuesta de aquella mujer.

Sin querer me siento excitado, ¿cuándo pudo verse algo así?, ser prácticamente rechazado por una mujer, por _ella_. Mi deseo se intensifica aún más, me pregunto cómo sería tenerla entre mis brazos, ¿cómo se vería?, su rostro sonrojado, llena de placer, oh sí...

Regreso a casa a paso lento, sin verdaderos deseos de regresar, quiero verla de nuevo, aunque sólo sea de lejos. Debió ser una sorpresa bastante grande el que yo me le hubiera propuesto de tal manera, pero mejor así... ahora no podrá sacarme de su cabeza.

Llego a casa donde me encuentro a Sarada preparando la cena. Observo su largo cabello negro que llega a mitad de su espalda y su común atuendo rojo. - Papá. - Dice al verme.

\- ¿Tu madre? - Pregunto al no divisarla en el lugar.

\- En el hospital. Está dando clases a los nuevos alumnos de medicina. - Me responde mientras pica algunas verduras.

\- Ya veo. ¿No ibas tú también?

\- Mi proceso es más avanzado, además debo prepararme para salir a una misión mañana. - Sin querer mi rostro se deforma. Ella se gira a verme y suelta una carcajada al notar mi reacción. - Sí, tendrás que estar con mamá una semana.

\- Ya veo... - Suelto con desdén.

\- No te preocupes, mamá ya no siente nada por ti. - Ruedo los ojos. - Además creo que se la pasará todo el tiempo en el hospital y el laboratorio.

Suspiro mientras me siento en el comedor. Ella pone dos platos en la mesa lo que me indica que Sakura no llegará para cenar. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bolt? - Pregunto. Hace un tiempo sin querer descubrí la supuestamente secreta relación de esos dos.

\- Ni lo menciones. - Suelta con molestia. - Cree que porque "soy su novia" debe protegerme, hmp, ¡soy mucho más fuerte y poderosa que él!, soy una genio, ¿qué se cree?

\- ¿Terminaron?

\- Lo mandé a volar al instante, ya sabes, Shanaro especial de mamá. - Sin querer me causa gracia aquello, vaya chico, enamorarse de una mujer con tal carácter, me recordaba a Naruto y su amor por Sakura.

\- No te enamores. Las mujeres enamoradas no piensan.

\- Wow, qué canalla, pero sí, no sé qué pensaba mamá para meterse contigo, era la ninja perfecta... ¿para qué meterse con alguien que no se dignó a estar con ella mientras criaban a su hija?

\- Que rencorosa. - Suelto con fastidio. - Yo no pedí casarme.

\- Ah no, pero sí querías desfogar todo ese deseo sexual que tenías en tu juventud, pobre mamá.

Gruño con molestia. - Eres igual a tu madre. Ruidosa.

Sin inmutarme veo cómo clava los palillos muy cerca de mi mano izquierda. - Con tal de ser una amargada que mira hombres casados, todo está bien.

Suspiro mientras trato de terminar mi cena ignorando a mi ruidosa hija quien no trata de dejarme en paz ni un solo minuto. Después parto a mi habitación donde saco un pergamino de jutsus prohibidos para luego caer en brazos de morfeo.

Y en mis sueños la veo, la siento, la tengo. Hasta en mis sueños la deseo.

* * *

 **Feliz Halloween :D No hubo tanta acción en el cap, pero quiero escribir algo sin huecos.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, todos sus comentarios me animan bastante a inspirarme.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	5. El señor Uzumaki

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **El señor Uzumaki.**

\- _Esa aclaración sólo iba dirigida para ti_ _._ \- Una extraña sensación me inunda al recordar la breve pero exultante conversación del señor Uchiha.

Trato de disipar la imagen de aquel hombre posando toda mi atención en los vegetales que pico para la cena. Escucho a mis hijos conversar en alguna de sus habitaciones el uno con el otro, activo mi byakugan encontrándolos en la habitación de Bolt estudiando algunos pergaminos. A los lejos veo cómo se acerca a casa Naruto, y me sorprende que esté temprano en casa pues él raramente llega a cenar, ya sea porque no puede... o no quiere.

Suspiro, desactivo mi byakugan y hecho los vegetales a la olla de sopa. Escucho la puerta abrirse así que me alejo de la cocina para ir al encuentro de mi esposo. - Hola cariño. - Saludo con suavidad mientras recibo la capa de Hokage y lo observo quitarse las sandalias.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunta él tras terminar su trabajo de quitarse los zapatos, pero en su rostro no se ve interés.

\- Bien. - Respondo. - Fui a ver a papá y luego a ver a Neji. - Nos quedamos en silencio tras un leve "Mmm" que suelta él. - ¿Y tú? - Pregunto, tratando de romper aquel molesto silencio.

\- Trabajo y más trabajo, es una suerte que pudiera venir temprano, Shikamaru me ayudó con el papeleo y Sasuke se encarga de los ambus. Iba a darme una vuelta por el hospital ya que necesitaban de mí allí, pero Sakura me corrió así que mejor me vine. - Soltó con gracia, pero mi corazón se oprimió al escuchar y ver cómo su rostro y tono de voz cambiaban sólo con mencionar el nombre de la señora Uchiha.

\- Ya veo. Puedes tomar un baño, la cena casi está lista. - El sonríe.

\- Perfecto, me muero de hambre. - Y camina hacia el segundo piso donde al momento se escucha un gran alboroto.

Sonrío con ternura. Tal vez nuestra relación pasaba por una temporada de enfriamiento, tal vez todo mejoraría, me encantaba pensar aquello, de que nuestro amor sí era verdadero y de que todos estos años eran pocos comparados con los que viviríamos uno junto al otro.

Suspiro con tristeza. Aunque pasara el tiempo que pasara, yo aún amaba a Naruto. ¿Porqué debía ser así?, ¿por qué siempre debía haber alguien que amara y entregara más que el otro?, era injusto...

Cuando la cena está lista me dispongo a poner los platos, pongo la comida en la mesa y espero a que bajen mis hijos y esposo. Cuando ya estamos todos en el comedor conversamos amenamente y disfrutamos la comida, Bolt nos comenta que tendrá una misión y no estará algunos días, y Himawari irá a un campamento.

Naruto se muestra algo incómodo, ya que, sin querer, estaremos sólo los dos por unos días. Me ilusiono al pensar de que ésta será mi oportunidad para avivar la relación, ya que, desde hace unos cuatro años que el sexo entre los dos se apagó y el ser tocada por Naruto es algo de una vez por año.

Pero mi esperanza muere.

Trato de buscar algo de calor a su lado mientras dormimos, pero se me es negado con un "Estoy cansado". Mis ojos se encharcan en lágrimas no derramadas, y murmuro con dolor "Siempre lo estás", mientras ambos nos damos la espalda, como cada noche.

¿Acaso ya no soy hermosa?, ¿por qué tal rechazo?, ¿tan repugnante es estar conmigo?

\- _Esa aclaración sólo iba dirigida para ti_ _._ \- De nuevo viene a mi mente la conversación con el Uchiha, la forma tan descarada en que se me propuso, sus ojos hambrientos por mí.

No, el problema no era mío, yo aún era hermosa y deseable. Y si Naruto no lo apreciaba, _alguien más sí lo haría._

* * *

 **Me gusta moldear las personalidades de los personajes que no conozco, para mí, mientras más ruidoso y cómico sea, más entretenido es escribirlo. Así que por favor, simplemente acepten y disfruten lo que les ofrezco con mis escritos.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, todos sus comentarios me animan bastante a inspirarme.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	6. El Uchiha ataca

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **El Uchiha ataca.**

Han pasado tres días desde que tuve la conversación con la esposa de Naruto, como Sarada dijo al día siguiente ella partió temprano a una misión con su equipo dejándome solo con Sakura. He de decir que es bastante extraño verla a la hora del desayuno, pero es una gracia que ella simplemente prepare algo para los dos y al terminar se vaya, dejándome como tarea limpiar a mí. Ambos permanecemos prácticamente todo el día fuera así que nuestras conversaciones se basan en un "Hola" y "Hasta luego".

A la hora del almuerzo encuentro el momento perfecto para observar a la Ex-Hyuuga, ya que se da una vuelta por la torre Hokage para llevarle el almuerzo a Naruto. Él no muestra interés en pasar tiempo con ella por lo que la despacha pronto, así que no es mucho lo que puedo observarla, pero ver su trasero mientras camina a la salida es bastante estimulante.

Hoy, al ver que ya está fuera aprovecho y la sigo, estoy libre así que me puedo tomar la libertad de abandonar el trabajo por algo de tiempo. La veo caminar camino a su casa, y aunque trato de pasar desapercibido a veces me encuentro observando su redondo trasero escondido tras la larga falda y medio tropiezo perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, cosa que me regresa a la realidad.

Cuando llega a su casa me percato de que no halla nadie a los alrededores. Medio sonrío satisfecho al notar que la calle se encuentra prácticamente desolada. Sigilosamente, mientras ella abre la puerta y entra la abrazo por la espalda y la empujo contra la puerta, cerrándola de golpe.

Ella forcejea, asustada trata de gritar por lo que cubro su boca con mi mano derecha mientras afianzo mi abrazo con la mano izquierda. Ella sigue forcejeando. -Shhhh. - Suelto con calma viendo como se queda pasmada de golpe y me observa sorprendida.

Su respiración es agitada, sus manos se encuentran pegadas a mi pecho, mi cuerpo pegado al de ella, sus ojos sobre los míos. - ¿Sorprendida?

Al verla tranquila retiro mi mano de su boca. - Esto es un delito Uchiha, mi padre lo mataría al instante.

\- Huy, que miedo. - Suelto con sorna. - ¿Y tu esposito no?

Frunce el ceño, molesta. - ¿Piensa que atacándome por sorpresa sacará provecho de la situación?, creí que era más inteligente que esto, sólo se gana mi desprecio ante tales atrevimientos que se toma conmigo.

Auchs, la gatita tiene garras. - No lo pienso, estoy seguro. - Y sonrío, pero no una sonrisa de alegría, mi sonrisa trae con sigo algo de perversión y maldad. - Porque aunque te niegues, sé que serás mía. Caerás ante mí.

\- ¡Cómo se atreve! - Me empuja con fuerza. - Ni aunque mi desesperación fuera tan grande me dejaría engatusar por alguien como usted, ¿qué cree?, ¿que estoy tan necesitada para acudir a usted?

\- ¿Necesitada?, sí, ¿orgullosa?, también, ¿me desea?, por supuesto... - Con mi mano izquierda rodeo la cintura de la mujer mientras la derecha acaricia lentamente la nalga, bajando hasta el muslo. Se tensa instantáneamente.

\- ¿Q-Qué está haciendo?, ¿m-me violará?, ¿caerá tan bajo? - Suelto una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Violarla?, no... ¿para qué?, si usted se entregará por voluntad propia.

\- No espere aquello. - Suelta entre dientes.

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo señora Uzumaki, y esto _apenas empieza._

* * *

 **Hola lectores, por fin tengo tiempo de actualizar, han pasado muchas cosas y pues mi tierna e inocente mente apenas pudo imaginar algo sexoso para continuar.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, todos sus comentarios me animan bastante a inspirarme. 3**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	7. Excitación

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

 **Advertencia: Enciendan ventiladores, la cosa se va a calentar.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Excitación.**

\- ¿Q-Qué está haciendo?, ¿m-me violará?, ¿caerá tan bajo? - Suelto una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Violarla?, no... ¿para qué?, si usted se entregará por voluntad propia.

\- No espere aquello. - Suelta entre dientes.

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo señora Uzumaki, y esto _apenas empieza._

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras noto el miedo en sus ojos color perla, de nuevo la respiración de la Hyuuga se acelera y por momentos empieza a buscar una forma de salirse de mis brazos. Sonrío retorcidamente, cuántas veces había imaginado tal situación, yo, acorralando a mi jugosa presa mientras ésta temblaba llena de temor.

\- Uchiha... por favor... suélteme... - Ruega, y en sus ojos veo una desesperación que más que hacerme sentir culpable, me excita.

\- ¿Soltarte?, ¿quieres jugar al gato y el ratón?, puedo perseguirte si quieres, pero estoy seguro que ahí sí sucederá una violación. - Al verla ahogar un sollozo mientras sus ojos se encharcan me emociona aún más, sus uñas se clavan en mi pecho mientras agarra fuertemente mi jersey de color negro.

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunta. En eso empiezo a acariciar de nuevo su muslo izquierdo con mi mano derecha, de arriba hacia abajo. Lentamente, mi mano sube de nuevo hacia su cintura, buscando el final de la holgada blusa para luego meterse bajo ella, rosando la suave y tibia piel de la morena.

Al rosar ligeramente su espalda ella se arquea por instinto, me ve con súplica. - Porque te deseo. - Respondo.

Al ver como con sólo acariciar su espalda se tienta a relajarse suelto mi agarre de su cintura, delineando por encima de su ropa la curva tan pronunciada de sus anchas caderas, su pequeña cintura y sus grandes senos.

Con suavidad roso alrededor de su seno derecho, vuelvo a sentir sus uñas en mi pecho y de nuevo nuestras miradas se cruzan, extrañamente ahora se nota calmada. Mi mano derecha, la cual se encuentra en su espalda, baja de nuevo para acariciar su trasero.

Sin querer se muerde el labio inferior y con vergüenza vira la mirada. - Mírame. - Digo. Ella de nuevo posa sus orbes claras en las mías. - Y recuerda, que conmigo sentirás lo que con él no sientes. - Murmuro, acercando mis labios a los suyos.

Nuestras respiraciones chocan, la distancia que hay entre nuestros labios es tan corta que espero la reacción de ella, creyendo que ella terminaría por besarme.

Pero no es así, pues aún se niega a ceder ante mí, quitándome la oportunidad de rosar aquellos sedosos y rosados labios por apoyar su frente en mi hombro derecho. Pero está bien así, pienso yo, pues aquello no es una completa negación, su cuerpo aún sigue cerca al mío y se ha relajado.

Mi mano derecha aprieta su nalga mientras la pego completamente a la puerta, ésta vez choco mi pelvis con la de ella, escuchándola suspirar cerca de mi oído. Que delicia.

Mi excitación se ve completamente reflejada en mi erección la cual no tarda en frotarse de nuevo contra la ex-Hyuuga quien trata con incontables fuerzas no soltar ruido alguno.

Y es ahí cuando mi mano izquierda se atreve por fin a tomar el pecho derecho de la morena, si es que lo toma, ya que sus pechos son tan grandes que no pueden ser tomados por una sola mano. Aun así sigo con mi intento de masajearlos, sintiendo como con cada frote la Hyuuga se rinde más y más ante mí. - E-Esto no está bien... - Murmura, produciendo cosquillas en mi espalda ante el calor que provocó su voz cerca de mi oído.

\- ¿No es más excitante así? - Pregunto, acercándome a su cuello. - Ser deseada y poseída con locura. - Me detengo un momento a oler su dulce perfume. - ¿No es eso lo que en verdad quieres? - Y poso un beso húmedo en su cuello, tentándome a dejar una marca, pero sé que sería odiado si lo hiciera.

\- Mmm. - Gime entre dientes mientras sus brazos rodean mi pecho y se agarran esta vez a mi espalda. - Sí... - Murmura. - Eso quiero... - Y sonrío.

 _La señora Uzumaki ha caído ante mí._

* * *

 **Hace calor...**

 **Aunque la pareja principal es el SasuHina, a mí también me gusta el NaruSaku, así que por favor no me pidan cosas como asesinar a Sakura. Es algo molesto porque a mí me gusta su personaje, no su final, pero sí el perfil de ella.**

 **Agradecida por sus comentarios, ruego imparcialidad en ellos.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, todos sus comentarios me animan bastante a inspirarme.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	8. Culpa

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Culpa.**

\- E-Esto no está bien... - Murmuro, mientras trato de respirar normalmente, cosa que se me hace casi imposible.

\- ¿No es más excitante así? - Me pregunta, acercándose a mi cuello. Trago grueso ante aquello. - Ser deseada y poseída con locura. - Siento como roza suavemente su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello, sintiendo su aire caliente. - ¿No es eso lo que en verdad quieres? - Y me besa, allí en el cuello, y todo mi cuerpo tiembla ante ese beso.

\- Mmm. - Gimo sin querer entre dientes, mientras mis brazos rodean su amplio pecho y se agarran esta vez a su espalda. - Sí... - Logro soltar, siento que mis fuerzas se desploman y me inunda sólo el deseo de ser poseída. - Eso quiero... - Y suena casi como súplica, porque sí, estoy desesperada.

Nuestro deseo se desata, entre los roces bruscos de nuestras pelvis, sus labios en mi cuello y mis manos rasguñando su espalda mantenemos un ritmo para nada tierno, ejemplo total del deseo sexual de ambos.

El Uchiha separa sus labios de mi cuello a lo cual me desanimo un poco, detiene sus movimientos dejándome con ganas de más. - ¿Deberíamos ir a la habitación? - Y medio sonríe, una maldita sonrisa que logra derretirme.

Titubeo, obvio que lo hago, pues la única habitación a la que podríamos dirigirnos sería aquella que comparto con mi esposo.

Y el sentido común hace aparición en mi mente. ¿Estaba segura de traicionar al hombre que amaba con su mejor amigo?, ¿y si se enteraban?, ¿qué dirían mis hijos?

El silencio se nota más tenso que nunca y él Uchiha lo nota. - ¿Qué sucede? - Me pregunta, y sin querer mis ojos se encharcan.

\- No puedo... - Murmuro. No puedo, por mis hijos, mi familia, mi imagen, ¿qué dirían de mí si se enteraran de lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento?

\- ¿Tanto lo amas? - Me pregunta, y siento cierto rencor en sus palabras.

\- Mis hijos no me lo perdonarían. - Y la primera lágrima roza mi mejilla. - El desinterés y abandono por parte de Naruto no valdría la pena si ellos me odiaran...

\- ¿Y tú qué? - Me pregunta, a lo que me asombro. - ¿No tienes derecho a ser feliz?, ¿a sentirte deseada... y amada? - Bajo la mirada. Sin duda eso era lo que deseaba, pero no si la persona que me hiciera feliz, me deseara y me amara era alguien distinto a Naruto.

\- Váyase Uchiha, se lo ruego... no haga más difícil mi tormento, ¿no cree que es suficiente cargar con la imagen de esposa perfecta para también tener la máscara de infiel?

\- Hyuuga...

\- Se equivoca Uchiha, soy Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki. Váyase por favor, y olvidemos lo que aquí pasó, se lo ruego. - Suelto con toda determinación que se me es posible, enfrentándome a esa oscura mirada que me observa con molestia.

\- La vida es más que sonreír y fingir, me voy, porque sé que ahora no dejarás de pensar en mí. - Suelta, mientras me quita de la puerta abriéndola y dejando tras él un fuerte portazo que me hace encogerme.

Lentamente me acuclillo hasta esconder mi rostro entre mis rodillas. - ¿Qué me pasó?, ¡casi me entrego a él!, soy una idiota... ¡soy una idiota! - Y las lágrimas caen, pero ahora no sé si son ira, frustración, dolor o simplemente culpa... no sé, pues en mi mente sólo aparece el Uchiha y su media sonrisa...

* * *

 **Y cuando creían que habría lemon viene Eyesgray y les mete drama, muaja-ja-jaja.**

 **La historia pierde popularidad pero tengo ganas de meterle un poco de drama antes de terminarlo, así que, esperen por más.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, todos sus comentarios me animan bastante a inspirarme.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	9. Pensamientos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Pensamientos de una mujer casada.**

Tres días han pasado desde lo sucedido con el señor Uchiha. Como él lo predijo, su imagen ha sido lo único que ha estado vagando en mi mente, apartándome muchas veces de la realidad y sumergiéndome en ese recuerdo donde sus besos, su calor, sus ardientes caricias quemaban mi piel.

Pero al regresar de aquellos recuerdos, me daba cuenta de mi realidad, que me encontraba deseando a otro hombre, y que este hombre era el mejor amigo de mi esposo. No sé si Naruto notó o no mi constante cambio de humor, lo deprimida y confundida que me encontraba, pues se comportó de la misma forma que siempre atreviéndose a llegar lo más tarde posible a casa mientras yo me quedaba aquí, sola.

Mi alegría y tranquilidad fue que temprano hoy en la mañana volvió mi hija, Himawari, quien parece ser la única interesada en lo que me pasa a mí. Con tan sólo doce años se ha convertido en alguien observadora y bastante perspicaz. Amaría que Neji la hubiera conocido, es más, amaría que Neji hubiera sido su padre.

Sí, últimamente he llegado a pensar que el haberme casado con Naruto ha sido un gran error, pues con ello no sólo asesiné mi trayecto como ninja, como parte de mi clan, y como parte del equipo ocho, sino que me volví el estorbo (que tal vez siempre fui) al que tratan como la señora de la limpieza.

Suspiro deprimida, ¿por qué una mujer casada debía enfrentarse a estas situaciones?, si las niñas conocieran lo que en realidad es convertirse en una esposa no habrían más matrimonios. ¿Y amor?, ¿en serio?, ¿acaso existía eso del amor mutuo?, ¿por qué Naruto me había profesado su amor años atrás si éste moriría tan pronto?

Sin querer ahora me siento más decaída que nunca, todo lo que estaba soportando me hacía daño y creo que pronto explotaré. _"- ¿Y tú qué? - Me pregunta. - ¿No tienes derecho a ser feliz?, ¿a sentirte deseada... y amada? -",_ las palabras del Uchiha vuelven a carcomerme, odiaba la forma en la que podía leerme, como un libro abierto, y su maldita capacidad de decir lo que deseo y lo que no quiero escuchar.

\- Mira, mira... ahí está... es tan sexy... - Los susurros de algunas aldeanas me despiertan de mis pensamientos, recordando que sigo sentada en una de la bancas del parque. Observo a las mujeres cuchichear, bastante emocionados, a lo que dirijo mi mirada a su punto de mira.

 _Oh, vaya, no debía esperar menos._

Sonrío con diversión al ver al Uchiha con su típica ropa negra pasear junto a su maestro Kakashi. Ambos hablan tranquilamente, y se nota a su alrededor una aura de perfección, sin duda ambos eran genios con una sensualidad increíble.

En eso, el moreno nota mi presencia, me observa con seriedad a lo que me siento nerviosa. Ambos paran, se dicen algunas palabras, y se separan.

Mi cuerpo se tensa de inmediato al notar que de nuevo me observa, y que sus pasos se dirigen a mí. Con nervios observo al rededor y noto que este lugar está repleto de mujeres y niños, y que un encuentro con el Uchiha puede producir cierto rumores que seguro no me gustarán. Aún así, al ver mi nerviosismo él no se detiene, y camina hacia mí, con seguridad, con tranquilidad, y maldición... Uchiha Sasuke es demasiado sexy.

* * *

 **Resurgiendo, de nuevo, de las cavidades del más allá, vuelve Eyesgray a dejarles la actualización.**

 **Esta vez, no hay drama ni un ambiente sexual, sólo los pensamientos de una mujer casada, les estoy mostrando que no todo es color de rosas (?)**

 **Me alegra que esperen la historia, sus comentarios me animan a seguir** **escribiendo, y debido a las festividades no había tenido ni la inspiración ni el tiempo para escribir.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	10. Charla insensata

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Charla insensata.**

 _Maldición... Uchiha Sasuke es demasiado sexy._ Sé que lo piensa, lo veo en sus ojos, tan claros y transparentes para mí como el agua.

Con tranquilidad me detengo frente a ella, divirtiéndome ante lo nerviosa que se ve, observándome desde abajo, allí, sentada en esa banca. Parece un conejo que tiembla sin cesar, me dan deseos de abusar de ella...

Aparto aquellos oscuros deseos de mi mente, para concentrarme de nuevo en ella, en la Ex-Hyuuga. - Hola. - Saludo.

\- Señor Uchiha... - Murmura ella, casi sin ganas. Sin querer una mueca de sonrisa sale de mí, opto por tomar asiento a su derecha, tomando un poco de espacio entre los dos.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien... - Murmura. - ¿Y usted?

\- Bien, sí, un poco molesto por no verte desde hace tres días, _y con lo mucho que nos estábamos divirtiendo._ \- Su rostro empieza a tomar algo de rosa, y me divierto ante aquello.

\- Ah... sí...

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo con Naruto? - Pregunto, con cierta espina en mi pecho.

\- ¿Naruto?, uhm, lo normal, tiene mucho trabajo... - Al que escuchar aquello, sin querer, me siento satisfecho.

\- Descuidándote de nuevo, ¿huh?, ¿necesitas compañía? - Y puf, su rostro se convierte en un tomate viviente.

\- E-Estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación... - Pero no lo está, lo sé, está avergonzada, asustada, neviosa, pero también deseosa.

\- ¿Cuándo podré visitarte de nuevo? - Ella me mira con sorpresa. - Podremos tomar algo de té, llevaré algo, lo que quieras.

La veo pensativa. - ¿No intentará nada? - Pregunta con desconfianza.

\- No, claro que no, te deseo con gran intensidad, pero dejaré que seas tú quien avance en esta aventura. - De nuevo su rostro se torna rojo vivo, y con temor observa a todas partes, deseando que nadie halla escuchado mis palabras.

\- S-Si se pasa de listo hablaré con Naruto, n-no se burle de mí por favor, soy una mujer casada.

\- Yo también estoy casado, pero eso no significa que nos amemos, que nos llevemos bien o que si quiera estemos juntos. Además, mis ojos están puestos en ti.

\- N-Nos vemos mañana. Naruto trabaja hasta medio día, traiga a su esposa. - Chasqueo la lengua ante tal comentario.

\- ¿Tengo otra opción? - Pregunto, inconforme.

\- Traer a su hija. - Y se levanta, haciendo una leve reverencia como despedida y alejándose hacia su hogar.

\- ¿A mi hija? - Me pregunto a mí mismo. Tal vez, si le explico la situación, Sarada me ayude.

Tch, ahora tendré que sobornar a mi propia hija, grandioso.

* * *

 **Me alegra que esperen la historia, sus comentarios me animan a seguir** **escribiendo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, Sasuke es algo atrevido ¿no?**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	11. Santa Sarada

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Santa Sarada.**

 _-_ ¡NO!, ni pensarlo, no me metas en esto. - Solté con molestia.

\- Sarada... - Soltó papá con desaliento. - Yo tampoco me siento cómodo pidiéndote ésto...

\- ¿Ah, sí?, deberías haberlo pensado más. ¿Acaso eres idiota, padre? - Veo como frunce el ceño, ante mi falta de respeto, trago grueso sintiéndome un poco nerviosa ya que él y yo nunca habíamos tenido este tipo de desacuerdo, es más, él y yo casi no hemos tenido una relación tan cercana.

\- ¿Cuánto quieres? - Preguntó, sacando su billetera.

\- ¡¿Huh?!, ¿estás bromeando?, ¿cierto? - Me miró, realmente serio.

\- ¿Cuánto? - Preguntó de nuevo. Solté un gran suspiro lleno de frustración.

\- Estás loco. No, eres idiota, ¿qué te fumaste?, ¿qué te dio la señora Uzumaki? - Pregunté tocándole la frente.

\- No querrás saberlo. - Soltó, dejando entre ver media sonrisa.

\- ¡Pero qué...! - Una pequeña risa, algo que sólo he escuchado tres veces en mi vida, se dejó escuchar.

\- Bromeo. - Me sentí tonta, he inmediatamente hice un puchero llena de indignación, el medio sonrió de nuevo y con suavidad revolvió mi cabello. - Está bien sino quieres hacerlo, yo también pensé que era pésima idea. Esa mujer se hace la difícil,y por alguna razón no puedo dejar de estar encaprichado con ella. - Suspiró. - Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Cuando disponía a dejar los platos en el fregadero y partir hacia su estudio, (ya que era de noche y papá se la pasaba todo el tiempo allí cuando estaba en casa), lo seguí, haciendo la misma acción, deteniendo su ida en el proceso.

\- Espera. - Murmuré, tomándole del hombro. - ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

\- Es diferente. - Me respondió. - Diferente a todas las que he conocido.

\- ¿Por qué entonces aceptaste a mamá? - Pregunté, sintiendo rencor hacía papá, por el sufrimiento que le causó por tanto tiempo a mamá.

\- ¿Gratitud?, tal vez. Cuando para todos era el demonio Uchiha, la escoria de Konoha, Naruto, Kakashi y tu madre creyeron en mí una vez más. No pude ignorar sus sentimientos, pero, tampoco podía retribuirle el mismo amor que me profesaba, ¿por qué no podemos amar a quien nos ama?, no lo sé, pero para mí siempre fue una compañera de equipo.

Mordí mis labios con rabia, pero luego me relajé completamente. - Está bien, te acompañaré. - Papá me miró con sorpresa. - Pero ten en cuenta, que le buscaré novio a mamá, y esta vez ella será amada por completo.

\- Suena bien, se lo merece.

\- ¡Ah!, y no creas que no recibiré el dinero, me tendrás que dar una muy buena tajada por esto. - Sonreí con malicia al ver cómo se oscurecía el semblante de papá.

\- ¿Hijos?, ¿por qué no me cuidé?, sería soltero y deseado en estos momentos.

\- ¡Te escuché, viejo tonto! - Gruñí, mientras con una sonrisa lo veía alejarse hacia su estudio.

 _Tanto mamá como papá son buenas personas, bueno, papá no tanto, pero ambos tenían sus cualidades, y aunque me dolía el hecho de que no estuvieran juntos tampoco podía obligarlos a que se mintieran a sí mismos. Ah~ ¿qué debería comprarme con el dinero que me dará papá?_

* * *

 **Ah~ me divierte mucho retorcer las personalidades jaja, bueno, espero no tengan malos comentarios sobre esta Sarada, pues es una chica que trata de afrontar de la mejor manera que sus padres no están juntos y que cada vez se alejan más y más. Tal vez, me identifico un poco con ella...**

 **¡En fin!, me alegra que esperen la historia, sus comentarios me animan a seguir** **escribiendo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	12. La familia perfecta

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **La familia perfecta.**

El gran día ya había llegado. Tanto la familia Uchiha, como la familia Hyuuga, se encontraban preparadas para lo que sería una "no formal" reunión entre familias amigas. Uchiha Sasuke no sabía cómo fue que Sarada logró que su madre aceptara ir a visitar a los Uzumaki, y se sintió algo incómodo al pensar en que debía aparentar que su relación con Sakura aún se mantenía en pie, así que, cuando fueron a salir, le ofreció el brazo a la peli rosa para que ésta se anclara a él como siempre hacía desde jóvenes, pero sólo recibió un "¿qué haces?" por parte de ésta.

Se sintió bastante avergonzado ante esa respuesta, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo cómo reaccionar. Sarada intervino. - Papá trata de ser amable. - Dijo, siendo ella quien tomaba el brazo de su padre en lugar de la mayor.

\- Oh, algo tarde, ¿no lo crees cariño? - Soltó con ironía, hablando con su hija.

\- Claro, claro, es que hoy te ves muy bonita mamá, ¿a quién quieres conquistar? - Las mejillas de la ex-Haruno se tornaron rosas.

\- A nadie, cómo se te ocurre. - Y la conversación entre ambas mujeres siguió, y todo el tiempo él fue ignorado, se sentía un testículo en ese lugar...

Al llegar, Sakura tocó la puerta, Bolt fue quien abrió sonriendo al ver a Sarada, sonrisa que no fue correspondida por ésta. Al instante Naruto apareció, saludando cariñosamente a cada miembro Uchiha, deteniéndose un buen momento a abrazar a Sakura.

Frunció el ceño levemente, esos dos también tenían algo que esconder... - Bienvenidos. - Saluda Hinata, con su típica falda larga y blusa de mangas, se veía especialmente linda hoy, o eso pensó el Uchiha, al verla caminar elegantemente por el pasillo a recibir los pasteles que llevaba Sasuke en la mano.

\- Hola. - Saludó, tratando de no mostrar las ganas que tenía de besarla salvajemente. Tal vez la Hyuuga notó esa aura sexual que empezó a rodear al moreno, pues al momento sus mejillas se tornaron levemente de color rosa.

\- Hola señor Uchiha. - Saludó ésta. - ¿Vamos al jardín?, preparé algunas sillas para tomar el té al aire libre. Los jóvenes y los hombres asintieron. - Los alcanzaré en un momento. - Dijo, dando media vuelta y caminando a la cocina.

Sasuke tuvo deseos de seguirla. - Te ayudaré Hinata. - Pero su "querida" esposa se le adelantó. Ambas se perdieron en el pasillo mientras Naruto los miraba sonriente.

\- Hace tiempo no venías, y tú Sarada, cada vez estás más bonita. Sin duda te pareces mucho a tu madre. - Habló cariñosamente, revolcando el cabello de ésta, cosa que no le molestó a SU hija.

\- Gracias tío, pero recuerda que hace poco te fui a visitar a la torre. - Ambos se adelantaron mientras hablaban cariñosamente, como si fueran padre e hija.

\- Tío, últimamente no has ido a misiones, ¿por qué? - Preguntó Bolt, quien al igual que Sarada y Naruto, éste le hablaba de forma amable.

\- Tu padre busca que lidere Ambu. - Respondí, mientras ambos empezábamos a caminar. - ¿Qué tal todo con Sarada? - El rubio frunció el ceño.

\- No sé, a veces le intereso, a veces no. Quién entiende a las mujeres. - El Uchiha le dio la total razón al joven. - Fue una sorpresa cuando mamá dijo que vendrías a tomar el té, últimamente ha estado algo decaída, y como nuestra relación no es tan buena no me he atrevido a preguntarle qué le sucede. Por eso, me sentí aliviado al verla tan emocionada el día de ayer, y hoy, preparando todo...

El moreno sonrió ante la imagen de esa bella mujer dando vueltas por toda la casa, limpiando, nerviosa de olvidar algo. Suspiró. - Tu madre es una gran mujer. - El joven se detuvo, a lo que el moreno también lo hizo.

El chico se mostró indeciso. - Cuando vives aquí tío, todo se ve distinto, así que no sé si decirte que lo es o no.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó extrañado.

\- A veces, los días acá son sofocantes, papá siempre ausente y mamá con esa falta de carácter... es bastante incómodo cuando llegas a un lugar y sientes que no encajas para nada allí. - Ambos siguieron el camino, llegando al jardín de la parte trasera donde Sarada y Naruto los esperaban hablando amenamente.

\- Créeme que te entiendo. Pero, tienes que dar tu mejor esfuerzo para que tu madre no sufra, porque ella sin duda es quien peor debe estar en este tipo de situación. - Habló, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico. - Cuando eres padre dejas de pensar en ti para asumir tus responsabilidades, pero cuando eres madres debes abandonar un millón de cosas para hacer lo correcto.

El joven suspiró. - Tío, ojalá tú fueras mi padre. - El mayor sonrió.

\- Si fueras mi hijo nunca dejarías que le hablaras mal a tu madre o te daría una paliza. - El chico sonrió.

\- Bolt, hijo, ayúdame con los pasteles. - Pidió Hinata quien se encontraba encartada con la bandeja del té y la porcelana para beberlo.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, yo los tengo. - Anunció Sakura quien llegaba detrás con dos bandejas repletas de pasteles, rollos y otros dulces.

\- Te ayudo. - Dijo Sasuke, recibiendo una de las bandejas. Sakura pensó protestar, pero le dio igual. Todos tomaron asiento en la mesa redonda.

Naruto, Sarada, Sakura, Bolt, Sasuke y Hinata. Todos en ese orden. El Uchiha se sintió bendecido al poderse sentar junto a la Hyuuga, ésta le miró de reojo, a lo que le sonrió sensualmente.

La oji plata se levantó como resorte empezando a servir el té. El Uchiha la admiraba, viendo la curva de sus senos, y a veces mientras se hacía el tonto observaba su trasero. Se lo repitió una y otras vez, _qué manjar el que tiene Naruto en casa._

Y es que el Uchiha sabía, él sabía, que debajo de esas holgadas prendas se encontraba una figura perfecta llena de curvas, se encontraba la mujer más hermosa y sensual que podría haber.

Cuando la morena se volvió a sentar, Bolt y él siguieron hablando, ésta vez con la Hyuuga como participante, se sintió tranquilo al hablar así, con la mujer y el joven, algo que pocas veces se veía en su casa.

Observó a su hija, ésta se veía feliz mientras hablaba con Naruto y Sakura, y sonrió levemente pensando que tal vez el Uzumaki habría sido un mejor padre para ella que lo que había sido él. Porque se notaba, se notaba la gran diferencia con la que el Uzumaki trataba a la peli rosa y a su hija, les hablaba con diversión, ternura, y mucha amabilidad.

Entonces pensó, ¿por qué habían familias que no funcionaban?, ¿por qué habían padres que como ellos se sentía cómodos con las esposas e hijos de otros y no con los suyos?

Observó a Hinata, quien también se había callado a observar a Naruto, y se opacó totalmente al ver cómo sonreía su esposo a otra mujer que no era ella y cómo consentía a otra joven que no era su hija. Sintió celos, y odio, hacia ese Naruto, pero luego sonrió levemente.

¿Por qué odiar a alguien que es feliz con alguien más?, ella no podía culparlo, después de todo él también le había sonreído así en el pasado. La conversación se fue perdiendo mientras bebían y comían pastel, Hinata optó por sus rollos de canela, que eran sus favoritos.

Al sentirse observada viró el rostro, tornando su atención en el Uchiha. Éste hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, mientras comía otro rollo de canela. Sus oscuros ojos la absorbieron, y entendió la popularidad del Uchiha. Ese tipo era jodidamente sexy...

Se sonrojó levemente, bajando la mirada a su té. El Uchiha también, haciéndose el tranquilo mientras por debajo dirigía su mano derecha a las piernas de la Hyuuga, posándola sobre el muslo izquierdo de ésta.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿acaso él... pensaba aprovercharse de ella en esa situación?

¡¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar el descaro del Uchiha?!, chilló interiormente, sintiendo cómo suavemente la mano del moreno subía y bajaba acariciando su muslo.

Tragó grueso. _Ésto se pondrá feo..._

* * *

 **¡Ése Sasuke es un pervertido!, la verdad hice un poco aburrido el capítulo, pero como ya he dicho antes quiero resaltar a cada personaje y cómo piensa sobre la situación que viven. Éste no es sólo un fic de infieles, no, es un fic de dos personajes que han sido impulsados a la infidelidad al sentirse ahogados en su propio ente familiar. Si ustedes fueran hijos de una familia así, ¿cómo actuarían?, a de ser muy difícil, eso de actuar que todavía hay amor, y que se es feliz** **... huh.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar** **.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	13. Juego atrevido

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Juego atrevido.**

¡¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar el descaro del Uchiha?!, chilló interiormente, sintiendo cómo suavemente la mano del moreno subía y bajaba acariciando su muslo.

Tragó grueso. _Ésto se pondrá feo..._

Pensó. Levantó la mirada, nerviosa, tratando de verse totalmente natural, observó a Naruto, quien mantenía medio metro de distancia de ella y aún así parecía bastante lejano, totalmente absorbido por la conversación entre Sakura, Sarada y él. Luego, observó a su hijo quien concentradamente comía pasteles mientras sacaba unos de esos inventos con los cuales podías escuchar música.

Soltó un leve suspiro, tratando de manejar la tensión que en ella surgía, y posó su mirada en él, en el demonio...

Sintió cómo la mano de éste se metía debajo de su falda, y recorría su muslo con suavidad. Tragó grueso, de nuevo, observándolo profundamente, tratando de reprocharle con la mirada que aquello no estaba bien.

Pero Sasuke sólo sonrío. - ¿Dónde está Himawari? - Preguntó, con naturalidad.

La mano de él subió, hasta rosar su intimidad. - Huh... ella... está en casa de una amiga, sí... - Respondió, sin estar totalmente centrada en la conversación.

\- Oh, ya veo. - Soltó el moreno, y con sus dedos hizo presión ahí, en su parte baja. - ¿Genin?

\- Sí. El próximo año presentará el examen para Chunin. - Respondió la Hyuuga, tratando de ahogar un suspiro. Sasuke sonrió, empezando a acariciar lentamente, presionando de vez en cuando sobre el clítoris.

\- ¿No has pensado en volver a entrar en el mundo ninja?

\- ¿Huh? - Soltó la Hyuuga sorprendida. - No, no. Soy demasiado adulta, ya no estoy para esas cosas.

\- ¿Bromeas?, si tu maestra no hubiera quedado embarazada, todavía estaría en sus andanzas. - Soltó con un tono divertido. - Lo que trato de decir es, no deberías pensar en estar en casa, aún tienes potencial para ninja. - Hinata sonrió levemente, éso sin duda, había sido lo más lindo que le habían dicho en mucho tiempo.

\- Gracias. - Murmuró, bajando la guardia por fin. El Uchiha por un momento se había detenido en sus caricias, pero de nuevo empezó con éstas haciendo aún más presión, haciéndola erguirse ante el rose de sus dedos contra aquella deliciosa intimidad. - Mm. - Soltó, bajando la mirada, bajando los brazos hasta posar sus manos en ambas rodillas, haciendo fuerza por mantenerse en silencio.

 _Está loco._ Pensó. _No tiene idea de lo arriesgado que es ésto, con Naruto a mi lado, y nuestros hijos, ¡¿acaso se le safó un tornillo?_

Pero ésa sólo era su razón, pues su cuerpo respondía totalmente a las caricias del Uchiha, sintiéndose totalmente deseosa de él, de más. Quería que la tocara, le arrancara la ropa y la besara, que la mojara y luego de forma lenta entrara en ella... lo deseaba.

Sintió los dedos del Uchiha moverse de forma más rápida, y quiso moverse con ellos, quiso ser penetrada por ellos. Suspiró suavemente mientras éste rozada con la yema del dedo corazón su entrada, cubierta por sus panties. _Me está torturando..._ pensó, sintiendo hormigueos en su espalda baja.

Con fuerza unió más sus piernas, sintiendo los dedos del Uchiha con más intensidad, mientras éstos la rozaban rápida y deliciosamente, aumentando el hormigueo a todo su cuerpo. Sus respiración se hizo irregular, y agradecía a Dios que los demás no le dieran importancia a ambos, pues no querían que la vieran a punto de tener un orgasmo.

A los dedos del Uchiha se unió su mano en total, la cual apretaba de vez en cuando su vulva. Apretó con fuerza ambas manos, haciéndose puño, y tomando aire ahogó aquel gemido que luchó por abandonar sus labios, mientras sentía cómo descargas eléctricas se esparcían por toda su columna vertebral.

Cuando por fin se calmó, observó de reojo al Uchiha, quien entendiendo el mensaje alejó su mano de ella, observándola extasiado. Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente a la morena, pues ésta se mantenía con la mirada gacha. - Hinata, ¿te sientes bien? - Preguntó, a lo que la aludida levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Eh?, ah, sí, sólo estoy un poco mareada, no se preocupen. - Respondió, recibiendo una mirada inconforme por parte de la peli rosa.

\- Si tú lo dices... - Hinata suspiró, sintiéndose avergonzada ante tal situación.

 _Estoy loca por caer en sus juegos, debo de ponerle un freno, de lo contrario..._ Observó a su hijo y luego a su esposo. _Nos espera un mal futuro._

* * *

 **No quería publicar, pero no quería dejarlos a medias con la historia. Mi razón para no publicar ha sido por sitios que se han tomado tanto mi perfil como muchos de aquí de FF y utilizan nuestras historias para ganar dinero con las propagandas y esas cosas. Tengan mucho cuidado, denunciemos éstas páginas pues nosotros los escritores no tenemos fines lucrativos.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar** **. Cuídense, y nos vemos, no sé cuándo, pero tal vez no sea pronto, estaré alejada de FF hasta que ésta situación se arregle. ¡Los quiero!**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	14. Dos familias

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Dos familias.**

 _Estoy loca por caer en sus juegos, debo de ponerle un freno, de lo contrario..._ Observó a su hijo y luego a su esposo. _Nos espera un mal futuro._

Fueron los pensamientos de la morena, quien se mostraba preocupada y algo atontada después de tener ese orgasmo en plena reunión familiar. El Uchiha la observaba, aunque claro, de forma disimulada, mientras tenía una sensación de satisfacción al haber causado tales sensaciones la ex-Hyuuga.

No lo negaba, se sentía "el putas de aguadas", al saber que aquella mujer caía cada vez más y más bajo sus redes, y que pronto se entregaría a él sin ninguna resistencia. _Ya eres mía._ Pensó, _poco a poco dejarás de desear el tacto de tu esposo y pensarás en mí, sólo en mí._

Y sin querer su pecho se llenó de orgullo, ¿cómo no?, aquella mujer que tanto deseó por fin está cayendo ante él, por fin está obteniendo la atención que deseaba y muy pronto obtendrá su cuerpo. Observó a Bolt, quien tarareaba una canción algo sin sentido y comía un rollo de canela. Al sentirse observado devolvió la mirada y sonrió con emoción. - Tío, escucha esto. - Dijo, colocándole un auricular en su oído izquierdo. Al instante el ritmo de la música invadió su mente y las letras de la canción la acompañaron. - Nada mal, ¿eh?

\- No entiendo nada. - Soltó con sinceridad, a lo que el joven rubio soltó una carcajada.

\- Bueno, estás viejo, tal vez sea eso. - Frunció el ceño indignado.

\- No seas insolente, mocoso. - Gruñó, a lo que el joven volvió a reír. - Para tu información yo siempre he sido cool, y el tiempo que tu gastas en escuchar música yo lo gastaba entrenando y huyendo de mis fans. - El chico cayó, viéndolo sorprendido.

\- Siempre fue popular. - Secundó Hinata, entrando en la conversación. - Admito que sentí pena por él muchas veces, al ser hostigado por nuestras compañeras de clase.

\- ¿Todas? - Preguntó Bolt con sorpresa.

\- No todas. - Dijo Sasuke, observando a Hinata. - Había alguien que nunca me persiguió, ni mostró interés en llamar mi atención. - Sonrió levemente. - Aunque me hubiera gustado... - Susurró, ganando una sonrisa de parte de la morena.

\- Vaya, que suertudo tío, mamá, ¿acaso no te gustaba el tío?

\- Mmm, desde pequeña siempre observé a tu padre. No me di la oportunidad de ver otros horizontes. - El chico hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¡Bien!, ya sé para no cometer el mismo error. - Hinata rio levemente. - Perdón. - Murmuró, sintiendo vergüenza al haber sido tan sincero.

\- Tienes derecho a estar con quien quieras cariño, sólo no te dejes cegar por el amor.

\- ¿Por qué no sólo tienes amigas sexuales y ya?, así no te complicas. - Interrumpió Sasuke, pensando que sería lo mejor para el chico, así se haría hombrecito, como él.

\- ¡Señor Uchiha! - Soltó impresionada la ex-Hyuuda, mientras el joven rubio rompía a carcajadas.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió divertido, al ver al chico rubio reír abiertamente y a la morena darle miradas de reproche, y pensó que así tal vez es como se sentía tener una familia. Esa sensación de calidez, al reír con tus hijos, e hipnotizarte al observar a tu bella esposa... y su sonrisa se borró, al observar a los tres miembros que los observaban en silencio, a Sadara que lo miraba con cierto recelo, a Sakura que lo observaba con molestia y a Naruto quien los observaba con melancolía, y recordó que ese no era su lugar, que su esposa era una extraña para él y que su hija aún vivía resentida, y deseó que esa no fuera su familia.

* * *

 **Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a ustedes llena de sentimientos. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, y el trabajo me tenía absorbida, aprovecho tener este domingo libre y un nuevo portátil para escribirles. Espero pasarme más seguido por aquí, y que no olviden la historia que ella no los olvida a ustedes.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar** **.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	15. Sentimientos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Sentimientos del Hokage.**

Ver reír a mi hijo y mi esposa junto a Sasuke me dio una sensación amarga. Era la primera vez que los veía llevarse tan bien, y me dio tristeza de no ser yo quien les causara esa felicidad a Hinata y Bolt.

Cuando Sasuke nos observó a Sarada, Sakura, y a mí, su rostro de felicidad -Felicidad digo yo, porque sólo tenía una mueca divertida, pero conociéndolo como lo conozco es lo más feliz que le he podido ver en años- de desvaneció, dejando ver a cambio una cara de incomodidad y seriedad. Volteé a ver a Sakura, quien lo observaba como si de un pedazo de mierda se tratara y tragué grueso ante ello, nunca en mis treinta y ocho años de edad creí que Sakura lo viera con desprecio, y eso me causó felicidad.

 _Perdóname Sasuke._ Pensé con desdén. Aún después de casi veinte años, de empezar mi relación con Hinata no había podido superar lo que siento por Sakura, pues aunque Hinata me brindara tranquilidad, un hogar estable, y unos hijos maravillosos mi corazón siempre estaría con Sakura.

Observé de nuevo a Sasuke, quien observaba esta vez a Sarada, así que también la observé, y leí en su mirada los celos que sentía de verlo comportarse como un padre con alguien que no era ella. Y entendí sus sentimientos, pues para Sarada su padre sólo fue una fotografía por muchos años, y cuando se quedaba en casa no le prestaba atención, aún recuerdo cuando venía a mí de pequeña entregándome el almuerzo en lugar de Bolt, y cuando me visitaba junto a Sakura en mi despacho.

Sin duda nuestra familias estaban totalmente distorsionadas.

Y todo, por culpa de nosotros dos.

Admito que he sido un mal padre y un terrible esposo, si mis padres vivieran papá se mostraría decepcionado y mamá... ugh, recibiría una paliza.

Suspiré fuertemente recibiendo la atención de todos. Me levanté. - Ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes, pero aún tengo trabajo en la oficina. Así que tendré que despedirme antes. Sasuke, hermano, gracias por traer a Sarada y tomarte un tiempo para compartir con nosotros.

Mi amigo asintió. - ¿Vas a la torre? - Me preguntó Sakura. Asentí a su respuesta. - Te acompaño, necesito expedir un papeleo. - Asentí nuevamente. - Sarada, cariño, perdona por dejarte, ¿puedes pasar por casa de Ino y esperarme allí?, yo iré más tarde. - La morena asintió, colocándose de pie.

\- Los acompaño entonces. Señora Hinata, todo estaba delicioso, muchas gracias por su invitación. Nos vemos luego Bolt. Papá, te veo en casa. - Todos nos colocamos de pie mientras nos acompañaban a la salida, la despedida fue corta, y Sasuke se mantuvo al margen de todo, observando la situación en silencio.

Cuando partimos, sentí cierta espina al dejar a Sasuke en casa con mi esposa. Más no dije nada. Los tres caminamos en silencio, separándonos al instante de Sarada. Cuando por fin me quedé a solas con Sakura me sentí más ligero.

Caminamos en silencio, mientras veíamos a los niños jugar, y el cielo tacharse de rojizo y azul oscuro. Era un espectáculo a nuestros ojos.

\- Naruto... - Habló Sakura, rompiendo por primera vez el silencio. - ¿No sientes... que entre Sasuke y Hinata hay algo diferente? - Me sorprendí ante la pregunta, pero entendí el concepto de inmediato.

\- Se ven más cercanos. No recuerdo que hayan reído alguna vez juntos.

\- Concuerdo contigo. Se siente como si se hubieran acercado mientras nosotros no hemos estado, como si...

\- Te cuidado con lo que tratas de sugerir Sakura. Hinata es mi esposa, y nunca he dudado de su integridad. - Hablé en tono serio, defendiendo la imagen de Hinata.

\- Sólo digo Naruto, que esos dos están pasando tiempo juntos. Y se me hace muy extraño que se lleven tan bien cuando antes no se dirigían la palabra.

\- Suenas celosa, Sakura. - Solté, dejando notar algo de amargura. Ella me observó con el ceño fruncido, y luego su expresión se ablandó.

\- No te negaré que me molesta verlos llevarse bien, pues una parte de mí siente rencor ante ese Sasuke que se ve feliz y tranquilo junto a tu hijo y tu esposa, cuando nunca hizo eso con Sarada y conmigo. He llegado al punto de odiarle, por haberme negado la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero entiendo que me lo merezco pues nunca desistí a creer que si lo esperaba llegaría el día en que me amara, pero las cosas no son así Naruto, el amor no se mendiga, y si hubiera entendido eso hace veinte años no hubiera permitido que te casaras con Hinata.

La miré con sorpresa. - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablo Naruto. - Me sonrió levemente. - De que hace mucho entendí, que a quien quería es a ti. - Al no saber que decir abrí la boca dos o tres veces, aún no cabía en mi sorpresa. - Pero sé que tú tienes a tu esposa e hijos, y por ello, sólo dejé mi relación con Sasuke, no deseo intervenir en tu felicidad, y por tu felicidad es que te digo: No dejes que Sasuke se acerque a tu esposa, porque creo que él está interesado en ella.

Y mi cabeza se volvió un caos al instante, con la confesión de Sakura, mi matrimonio con Hinata y con la posible amenaza en la que se había convertido mi amigo. Vaya mierda.

* * *

 **Tarah~ primera vez que Naruto se toma el protagonismo. Y para todos aquí la respuesta a su pregunta: Sakura y Naruto no tienen una relación, sólo son amigos, pero se aman mutuamente. ¿Complicado?, ¿sí?, ¿por qué?, bueno, cuando eres adulto y tienes hijos ya dejas de pensar en tus sentimientos por pensar en tu familia. Esta no es sólo una historia sexual señores, los educo en las relaciones adultas, cómo la ven, ahora terapeuta de familias Eyesgray, jajaja.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar** **.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	16. La frustración de Sarada

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack .**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **La frustración de Sarada.**

Después de partir de la casa Uzumaki, caminé junto a mamá y el tío Naruto un rato, sintiendo cómo los celos y el alivio se revolvían en mi interior. Suspiré amargamente, observando a mamá quien se notaba ahora mucho más tranquila, haberla invitado a ir con nosotros a tomar té en casa de los Uzumaki había sido mala idea, quería que se acercara más al tío pero sólo logré que se sintiera irritaba al ver a papá.

Mordí mi labio inferior con molestia. ¿Por qué papá es tan cariñoso con Bolt?, se veían ridículos esos tres actuando como una familia, o sea, ¿acaso olvidas que yo soy tu hija? - Estúpido papá. - Murmuré con amargura. Luego, al ver la desviación por la que se iba a casa de la tía Ino me detuve. - Mamá, ¿tardarás mucho?, recuerda que la tía Ino empieza a hablarme de muchachos... a veces me siento ofuscada con sus preguntas. - Murmuré incómoda.

Mamá y Naruto rieron. - Tranquila cariño, no tardaré, y si quieres podemos comer fuera. - Sonreí entusiasmada. - ¡Sí!, por favor.

\- Vaya, vaya, ahora me siento celoso. Espero me inviten a comer algún día. - Intervino Naruto.

\- Cuando puedas, podemos hacer un picnic tío.

\- Oh, eso sería genial, yo llevaré el ramen. - Soltó entusiasmado.

\- Tú y tu Ramen. Hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo, ¿huh? - Soltó divertida mamá.

\- Bueno, bueno. Será lo que tú quieras Sakura, tú mandas. - Y le sonrió. Y yo vi en esa sonrisa un cariño inmenso, una sinceridad, un increíble sentimiento de ternura... tío Naruto en verdad amaba a mamá. Suspiré.

\- Se ven tan lindos juntos... - Murmuré. - Bueno, no los distraigo más, tienen cosas por hacer sino lo han olvidado. Adiós tío, adiós mamá. Los quiero. - Ambos se despidieron, y paré un momento a observar sus espaldas mientras se alejaban. - ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él mamá?, ¿por qué tenías que seguir encaprichada con papá? - Murmuré con amargura.

Sin duda ese sería un error que yo nunca cometería. No me dejaría cegar por unos sentimientos que tal vez y no fueran verdaderos, no sería como mamá que por vivir atada a alguien que no la amaba alejó a quien sí lo hacía. Y es que es más, ¿para qué necesitaba yo el amor?, con lo poco serios que son los chicos hoy en día, mejor me dedicaba a mi carrera ninja en vez de pensar idioteces.

\- Sí, eso haré. - Solté con determinación.

\- ¡Sarada!, que bueno que te alcanzo, creí que irías más lejos, menos mal he corrido hasta aquí. - Soltó Bolt, llegando de la nada a mi lado, mientras jadeaba un poco por la supuesta corrida.

\- Eh, Bolt, ¿qué sucede? - Pregunté.

\- Quería acompañarte, nada más. - Soltó sonriente. _Mierda..._ \- ¿Quieres pasar por algún sitio antes de ir a casa de los Yamanaka?

\- Huh, no, ¿para qué has venido?, no necesito protección, soy más fuerte que tú por si lo has olvidado.

\- ¡No tienes que ser tan cruel!, además tu ninjutsu sólo es un poco mejor, pero soy mas fuerte que tú, soy un chico, ¿recuerdas?

\- Jé, a veces lo olvido, sí. - El rubio frunció el ceño.

\- Ya, vale, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?, creí que nos llevábamos bien y que yo... te gustaba. - Murmuró, sonrojándose. _Ay, Dios, no actúes como una maldita virgen Bolt._

\- Sucede que lo he pensado bien, y el gustar es algo puramente físico, tal vez me atraes pero no quiero tener una relación contigo. Además somos compañeros de equipo, eso no es nada profesional, piénsalo. - Razoné.

\- ¿Así que no te intereso realmente? - Preguntó, un tanto decepcionado. - ¿Acaso te gusta alguien más? - Murmuró, cabizbajo.

\- No, Bolt, entiéndeme. Hemos crecido con este entorno caótico, donde mis padres prácticamente no se dirigen la palabra y mi niñez no fue la más adorable de todas, ¿crees que puedo creer en cosas como amor eterno y eso?, las cosas han cambiado, así que simplemente no deseo buscar a alguien que me haga feliz, no necesito de esas cosas.

\- Uh... entiendo tu punto. - Le miré interesada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro. ¿No has visto la relación de mis padres?, papá hace de todo para no estar en casa y mamá tiene esa aura de infelicidad todo el tiempo, es obvio que el amor ha acabado hace mucho, y que sólo hay una fachada de familia perfecta. No ha sido divertido para mí tener un padre que antepone a la aldea en todo momento.

\- Nunca lo miré de esa forma. Ya que, por lo menos tu padre sí llegaba a casa. - Bolt se quedó en silencio no sabiendo qué decir. - Pero tranquilo, no odio a mi papá, aunque a veces me dan celos de otros chicos, como hace un rato cuando te veías tan feliz junto a él... Se veían como...

\- Una familia. - Pronunciaron a la vez. - Sí, así se veían la tía Sakura, papá y tú. Por alguna razón papá muestra una faceta más amable con ustedes, a mí sólo me reprende y me habla de sus obligaciones, fue algo molesto.

 _Así que así nos veíamos... creí que sólo ellos se habían encerrado en su burbuja de familia feliz. -_ Perdón. - Me disculpé.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el tonto rubio.

 _Porque sin pensar estoy ayudando a mi padre a destruir tu familia Bolt._ \- Por acaparar tu tiempo con el tío, no lo volveré a hacer. - El rubio sonrió.

\- No, que va, se veían bastante bien, admito haber pensado que hubiera preferido al tío Sasuke como mi padre, así que estamos a mano. - Suspiré.

 _Las cosas se van complicando._ \- Dime Bolt, han habido rumores de que tus padres se van a divorciar, ¿es eso cierto?

La sorpresa en el rostro del rubio fue inmediata. Maldición, dije algo que no debía decir. - ¿Qué?, sé que las cosas no han ido muy bien, pero de ahí a divorciarse... Perdona, creo que debo irme. - Murmuró dándose la vuelta. - Te acompañaré en otra ocasión... cuídate. - Soltó, comenzando su carrera de vuelta a casa.

Suspiré de nuevo. - ¿Pero qué hice? - Me golpeé mentalmente. - Ahora las cosas se van a complicar. - Y reaccioné en un instante al pensar en algo. - ¡¿Acaso mi papá no estaba allá?!, ¡¿Bolt los dejó solos?!, ¡¿Y si los encuentra en una mala situación?!

Ahora la situación sí se iba complicar. Apreté mis manos en puño, dejando ver mi frustración. ¿Y ahora?, ¿qué debo hacer?

* * *

 **Como siempre, reviviendo de las cenizas aparece Eyesgray, quien las abandona y vuelve a ustedes con descaro. Me disculpo mucho, he estado muy ocupada, y casi no dispongo del internet así que mis tiempos de escribir y publicar se han reducido enormemente.**

 **De nuevo les traigo un capítulo complicado, y como es normal en mí me gusta tener cubierto los mayor posible los pensamientos de los personajes y no sólo el setso salvaje, eh, pervertidas.**

 **Bueno, como siempre espero les guste, gracias por leer y comentar, Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	17. Un amargo Habría

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Un amargo "Habría".**

\- Hablo Naruto. - Sonreí levemente. - De que hace mucho entendí, que a quien quería es a ti. - Confesé, sintiendo cómo mis latidos empezaban a acelerarse. Lo vi sin palabras, no sabiendo qué decir. - Pero sé que tú tienes a tu esposa e hijos, y por ello, sólo dejé mi relación con Sasuke. - Sentencié, no queriendo que mi confesión fuera una carga para Naruto. - No deseo intervenir en tu felicidad, y por tu felicidad es que te digo: No dejes que Sasuke se acerque a tu esposa, porque creo que él está interesado en ella. - Dije teniendo claro lo que mis palabras conllevaban.

Pero yo sabía que era así, conocía a Sasuke desde hace mucho y la atención que tiene con Hinata es más que una simple amistad, él se mostraba interesado en ella y sabiendo lo atractivo y peligroso que es puedo ver que ni la propia Ex-Hyuuga podría resistirse a él.

Naruto me miró en silencio. Se veía preocupado, confundido.

Sonreí con ternura, era tan fácil de leer, amaba que sus expresiones fueran tan notables, tan transparentes.

Suspiré. - Vamos, se hace tarde. - Y seguí mi camino, sabiendo que él me seguía pero no sabía qué decir.

Y lo entendía. Seguramente su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, y que ahora tendría demasiadas cosas en las qué pensar. - ¿Sabes Naruto?, a veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si no hubiera perseguido a Sasuke y me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. - Seguramente, habríamos empezado a salir, y me habrías pedido matrimonio en alguna puesta de sol en la torre Hokage, habríamos tenido una hija como Sarada pero con tu peculiar cabello rubio y habríamos sido inmensamente felices. - Me giré a él, con mi ojos encharcados y unas intensas ganas de llorar. - Habría sido hermoso, ¿no crees? - Pregunté, viendo dolor en su rostro.

\- Habría sido inmensamente feliz Sakura, cada día, me despertaría y pensaría en lo afortunado que soy y lo mucho que te amo.

Sonreí, con ese maldito dolor en el pecho y esas inmensas ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos. Aún así me giré, y empecé a caminar de nuevo, siendo alcanzada por él. - Sí, todo habría sido perfecto. Eso me basta Naruto, pensar, soñar que en otra realidad no habríamos sido unos tontos y habríamos luchado por el otro.

Naruto me detuvo, tomándome de la muñeca. - Sin importar el tiempo que pase, seguirás siendo la persona más especial para mí Sakura, y nadie cambiará nunca eso. - Me dijo, con una seria mirada en sus ojos, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos.

\- Tonto. - Murmuré, bajando la mirada. - Es aquí donde debías dejar todo como un sueño, como algo que nunca pasará.

\- No puedo... - Sonreí levemente.

\- Ya, es mejor que sigamos, Shizune se molestará si llego demasiado tarde.

A regañadientas Naruto aceptó, siguiéndome en silencio. Por inercia rocé la muñeca que él segundos atrás había tomado sintiendo esa sensación de deseo.

 _Por Dios... me siento como una adolecente enamorada._ Pensé con molestia. _Ya casi me acerco a los cuarenta, estás vieja para pensar en estas cosas Sakura._

Mordí mi labio inferior con molestia. - Estoy vieja. Es demasiado tarde para volver atrás. - Murmuré, deseando acabar con este sentimiento, acabar con mis anhelos, acabar con mi amor por Naruto...

* * *

 **Aw, la verdad esos dos me dan cierta lástima, bueno, todos dan lástima en mi historia, son seres incomprendidos deseando ser amados. El amor es muy complicado. Yo siempre adopté esa postura de "Aceptar a quien llegue, no perseguir a quien se va", pero bue, hasta yo me enamoré jaja. Tal vez y un día escriba sobre mi vida amorosa en una historia, pero por ahora terminaré esta.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgrao o Lider-sama.**


	18. Shock

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Shock.**

Corrí, simplemente corrí, deseando volver a casa y hablar con mamá. Necesitaba aclarar lo que Sarada me había dicho.

 _¿Realmente se van a separar?, ¿ya no habrá algo que nos una como una familia otra vez?, ¿perderé cualquier oportunidad... de ver a papá?_

* * *

 **Hace treinta minutos...**

Después de despedir a papá, sentí la necesidad de acompañar a Sarada, pero el tío seguía en casa y no parecía buena idea dejar a dos adultos en casa, las vecinas son como espías que vigilan todo el tiempo qué cosas pasan en el vecindario, seguramente se comería viva a mamá.

Volví al jardín con la intención de recoger lo que había quedado de la hora del té, encontrándome con que mamá y el tío se me habían adelantado. Mamá se notaba algo incómoda, así que entendí que tal vez no se sentía cómoda estando a solas con el tío.

Sonreí. Mamá siempre ha sido tímida, y es muy callada. A veces es difícil para mí tratar con ella sin lastimarla, es como si cualquier cosa que le digas podría romperla.

\- Bolt, hijo, ¿no ibas a acompañar a Sarada? - Preguntó mi madre al verme.

\- Creí que aprovecharías la oportunidad para hablar un poco con ella, y yo que no me fui para ayudarte. - Se quejó mi tío. - Estos chicos de hoy en día no tienen modales, huh, ni saben conquistar una chica.

Por un segundo me pareció creer que mamá le envió una amenazante mirada. - Nada de eso. Bolt solamente quiere darle su espacio. Además señor Uchiha, usted no es la persona indicada para hablar de modales. - Soltó avanzando a paso molesto.

Solté una risa al verla alejarse. - Ahora sí se molestó. - Le dije. - Es raro ver eso en ella.

\- Bueno, creo que dije algo que no debía. - Dijo el tío, suspirando. - Me disculparé. - Dijo, mientras tomaba la bandeja que llevaba en mis manos. - ¿Por qué no te adelantas?, creo que yo también me iré. - Asentí levemente.

\- Gracias por venir tío, te iré a visitar, para que me des algunas clases. - El tío sonrió, bueno, su mueca habitual.

\- Está bien.

Y salí, corriendo a ver a Sarada, deseoso de poder hablar con ella.

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente.**

Estando cerca de casa desaceleré el paso, dándome tiempo para respirar. Caminé rápido, sintiéndome ansioso de cómo iniciar la conversación con mamá. Ella era alguien sensible, así que seguro se lo tomaría a mal si tocaba el tema, pero es imposible no hacerlo, no ahora que la duda ha sido plantada en mí. Cuando por fin estaba plantado frente a la puerta recordé que no había sacado llaves conmigo, así que pensé en tocar.

Justo cuando iba a dar el golpe, escuché un ruido del otro lado. Me mantuve en extremo silencio, dudoso sobre qué sería. Enseguida, la puerta fue abierta estando el tío detrás de ella. - Bolt. - Saludó, más serio de lo normal. - Iba de salida, nos vemos luego. - Se despidió, pasando a un lado mío y caminando fuera de la casa.

Me le quedé un momento observándolo, luego, posé mi mirada frente a mí donde ya se hallaba mi madre, quien se mostraba un tanto inquieta. Arqueé una ceja algo intrigado. - No tardaste, ¿pasó algo? - Preguntó mamá, girándose y caminando en dirección a la cocina.

Inmediatamente entré, me quité las sandalias y la seguí. - ¿Mamá? - Pregunté llamando su atención.

\- ¿Sí? - Respondió ella mientras abría el refrigerador.

\- Se tardaron recogiendo la mesa. ¿Pasó algo con el tío? - Mi madre, cerrando el refrigerador, me observó.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal...

\- Mmm. - Dudé. - Mamá. - Llamé de nuevo su atención mientras empezaba a lavar algunos vegetales.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Es verdad que papá y tú se van a divorciar? - Pregunté. Así es, solté la bomba así nada más, sin nada de tacto y vaselina.

Hinata se tensó. - No hemos hablado sobre el divorcio. - Respondió. - No aún.

\- ¿Aún?, ¡¿aún?! - Enfaticé. - ¿Entonces es cierto?, ¿acaso ya no lo amas?, ¿por qué se van a divorciar?

Mamá paró con las verduras, cerró el grifo y se giró a verme. - Lo amo, pero él a mí no. Y si tú me amas, deberás entender que yo merezco algo más que el título de esposa. ¿No has sentido tú también, la indiferencia de Naruto desde hace algún tiempo?, ¿pretendes tú, que siga soportando la indiferencia de tu padre por el resto de mi vida aún cuando tu ya tengas la tuya?

\- N-No es eso lo que trato de decir... ¿acaso no pueden hablar?, ¿no pueden hacer algo?, ¿simplemente darás por perdido que no hay amor y se acabó?, ¡¿acaso quieres terminar con esta familia?! - Solté con frustración.

¡Slap!, fue el fuerte sonido de la cachetada que mi madre me propinó.

\- Durante estos casi diescinueve años, he intentado hacer "algo", ¡¿cuántos más debo esperar?!, ¡deja de hablar como si fueras el único que sufre Bolt! - Gritó la morena, con lágrimas en sus ojos. - A mí me ha dolido más actuar que mi matrimonio es perfecto, y que somos increíblemente felices... yo también estoy sufriendo... yo también... - Soltó, quebrándose ante los ojos de su hijo, cayendo de rodillas ante mí.

\- Mamá... - Murmuré, sintiéndome increíblemente culpable. - Perdóname... - Murmuré, arrodillándome frente a ella y abrazándola. - No llores mamá, perdóname, me he comportado como un niño... - Ella se aferró a mi pecho, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos. - No llores mamá... todavía nos tiene a Hima y a mí, nunca te dejaremos, no importa lo que pase. - Murmuré, apretándola en mi pecho.

¿Desde cuándo mamá se había hecho tan pequeña?, ¿desde cuándo su estructura se había quebrado así?, mamá no era débil ni frágil, no... Mamá era muy fuerte, porque durante mucho tiempo soportó su dolor y fingió estar en su mejor forma, todo por nosotros...

\- Te amo mamá... te amo. - Le dije, abrazándola con cariño, sintiéndome un asco de hijo. ¿Acaso siempre me comporté como un idiota?, siempre le di problemas a mamá creyendo que sólo yo me sentía como un extraño en casa, pero para mamá era mucho peor... mamá ha soportado el infierno que existe en su interior.

* * *

 **Las cosas se han puesto tensas, huh. Soy amante del drama jaja. Admito haberme sentido como Bolt en alguna situación, ver a tu mamá sufriendo es un gran shock. ¿Saben?, voy adelantando algunos capítulos cuando puedo y la inspiración me da, deseo poder avanzar pronto con la historia y no hacerlos esperar tanto, así que si quieren que actualicen pronto comenten, cuéntenme cómo les parece la historia, si alguna vez se han identificado con un personaje y si también se han visto metidos en una situación así, deseo escucharlos y saber que mi trabajo de verdad es apreciado. En fin, estoy muy agradecida por sus cometarios, las y los amoh!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-drama.**


	19. Más que lujuria

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Más que lujuria.**

Tras irse Bolt, caminé a la cocina con los sobrante de la tarde del té. Al llegar allí, me encontré con la imagen de la ex-Hyuuga lavando platos sucios, dejándome abastecerme con la vista de su sexy cuerpo y su trasero. _Me gusta su trasero._

Me acerqué lentamente, dejando a un lado lo que llevaba. Ya estando detrás de ella pasé mis brazos por su cuerpo, abrazando su cintura, sintiendo cómo se tensaba entre mis brazos. - ¿Es acaso ésta, una invitación a que te ataque? - Murmuré cerca de su oído, sabiendo que ésto le hacía sensible a mí.

\- N-No juegue conmigo. - Se quejó, safándose de mis brazos.

\- Eso dices, pero te encanta. - Solté con sorna. - Admito que a mí también, es como jugar al gato y el ratón.

\- No me hace gracia señor Uchiha. - Soltó molesta. - ¿Acaso está loco?, ¿cómo se le ha ocurrido hacer eso en frente de ellos?, si lo hubieran descubierto, mi esposo, nuestros hijos... ¡¿qué habría pasado?!

\- Nada pasó. - Solté, recostándome en el mesón de la cocina. - Y te gustó.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Oh, ¿es así? - Pregunté, observando los dedos que tiempo atrás tocaron cierta zona de la morena. - Pero, parecías bastante excitada... - Acerqué estos dedos a mi rostro. - Tu rostro no mentía. - Los olí. - Tu cuerpo es mucho más sincero que tú. - Susurré, abriendo mi boca y lamiendo la yema de mis dedos con lujuria, mientras mis ojos iban a parar a ella quien se mostraba sorprendida. - ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?, _puedo meterlos._

Ups. Creo que fue demasiado. Hinata frunció el ceño, muy sonrojada mientras con su mano derecha me zampaba lo que fue una fuerte cachetada. - Usted no tiene límites... - Murmuró. - Si tanto quiere satisfacer su deseo sexual, existen muchas mujeres, sólo use ese encanto y sacie sus deseos. ¡Pero déjeme en paz!

Fruncí el ceño. - ¿Es eso lo que piensas? - Pregunté acercándome a ella. - ¿Que sólo me fijo en cualquiera y me la llevo a la cama? - Sonreí con sarcasmo. - ¿Para qué, todo lo que he hecho si puedo tener a cualquiera?

Ella me miró confundida. Y me molesté por ello. ¿Acaso no entendía?

\- Ya vale, acabemos este jueguito de una vez. - Solté molesto. Acorté toda distancia posible, abrazándola y tomándola en brazos.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué está haciendo?! - Preguntó alarmada.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? - Pregunté, caminando hacia el pasillo. - Te llevaré a la habitación más cercana, y te follaré como si no hubiera un mañana. - Sentencié, viendo el inmenso sonrojo en su rostro.

\- ¡No!, ¿está loco?, ¡alguien podría llegar! - Soltó preocupada. Me detuve, observando su rostro. - No quiero... señor... Sasuke, no puedo simplemente actuar, tengo una familia, no puedo... - Murmuró, mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás admitiendo, que lo deseas igualmente?

\- Estoy admitiendo... que aunque quisiera... soy una mujer casada. - Observé cómo bajaba la mirada, y me sentí iracundo, ¡claro que quieres maldición!, ¿acaso no lo deseas desde el primer momento?, ¡a este paso mi pene va a explotar!

Gruñí, molesto, bajándola de mis brazos. Ella se quedó allí, inmóvil, y con la mirada baja. - Deberías considerar acabar con esto. - Dije. Sintiendo una presencia fuera de la casa.

\- ¿Huh?, ¿terminar con qué? - Preguntó. Le di la espalda.

\- Con Naruto... o conmigo. - Murmuré, caminando hasta la puerta. Al abrirla efectivamente había alguien allí. - Bolt. - Medio saludé, viendo la sopresa del chico al verme aún allí. - Iba de salida, nos vemos luego. - Me despedí, pasando a un lado del chico sin observar por última vez a Hinata. Caminé fuera, alejándome de esa casa, con una pesadez increíble.

¿Por qué Hinata seguía siendo tan fiel a Naruto?, era obvio que me deseaba, ¿entonces por qué?

\- ¿Lo amas tanto? - Murmuré, sintiéndome realmente molesto por aquello. Maldición.

* * *

 **Tarah~ Sasu-chan tiene problemas para aceptar un rechazo. Esa escena de los dedos fue muy sucia, si quiera imaginarla me hace ponerme tímida, ¡jajaja!, es que o sea, Sasuke, lamiendo dedos y mirándote modo: "Te los voy a meter a la fuerza", ¡oh por Dios!, ¡mi inocencia ha sido destruida!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Perver-sama.**


	20. Confusos sentimientos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Confusos sentimientos.**

La cabeza de Hinata era un caos total. Después de su conversación con Bolt, sentía que las cosas entre ambos estaban mejorando, pero también se notaba cierta distancia por parte de Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto, aquél día había vuelto tarde a casa como era habitual, antes se habría sentido deprimida por aquello pero esa noche su mente estaba llena de Sasuke y sus palabras. _"Terminar con ésto". -_ ¿Qué debo hacer? - Murmuró, totalmente a la deriva mientras tomaba algo de té en la parte trasera de la casa, sentada en el pasillo. - Amo a Naruto... pero no es lo mismo. Siento que algo ha cambiado, y no es en él, es en mí.

Suspiró.

¿Cómo debía actuar de ahora en adelante?

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Con quién podía hablar sobre esto?

Necesitaba el consejo de alguien con urgencia, pero su situación era algo muy delicado y no cualquier persona podría saber sobre el caos de la familia del Hokage. - Me siento en un abismo... en un hoyo muy profundo. - Sintió las lágrimas acumularse, más no lloró, debía mantener la compostura y pensar... sólo pensar.

 _Me pregunto qué me diría Sasuke al verme así._ Pensó, imaginándose al moreno con una sonrisa coqueta y diciéndole "Sólo follemos". _Sasuke..._ Se sintió tan sola al pensar en él. Desde aquella noche no se había encontrado al moreno por alguna parte, por lo que entendía era él quien siempre forzaba sus encuentros.

 _Ese tonto... y siempre se aparecía ante mí como si nos encontráramos al azar, me pregunto cuántas veces me observó, cuánto tiempo se ha fijado en mí, me pregunto... ¿qué siente Sasuke por mí?_

La sola idea de pensar que Sasuke no sentía absolutamente nada por ella le hizo sentirse miserable, ¿por qué hacer tantas cosas para llamar su atención si no sentía nada?, era cierto lo que ella le dijo, él podía tener a quien quisiera, pero él sólo se encaprichaba por ella, ¿tan deseable es para un hombre una mujer imposible?

 _Soy un reto._ Pensó, bajando la mirada. _Sólo soy el trofeo más difícil de conseguir. Soy casada y con hijos, mi esposo es el Hokage, el hombre que siempre he amado, y ese hombre es su mejor amigo._

Mordió sus labios con impotencia al pensar aquello. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso?, ¿por qué sabiendo que todo era un juego, una aventura, seguía pensando en él?

 _¿Por qué me duele tanto, desconfiar de él?_

Pensó, tratando de cegar lo obvio de sus sentimientos, suspirando nuevamente y levantándose de su lugar, pensando que la cena no se iba a preparar sola y que Naruto, su Naruto pronto llegaría a casa.

* * *

 **Un capítulo corto, con una tonta y confundida Hinata, quien aún no acepta, o no ve mejor dicho, lo profundo de sus sentimientos. Espero les haya gustado mi pequeñuelos.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	21. Culpa II

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Culpa II.**

Aprovechando que el papeleo en la oficina aquel día ya estaba solucionado, y de que, al parecer no habría una urgencia de última hora que me mantendría atado a la torre salí temprano del trabajo pasando por el área comercial de la aldea donde compré unos postres para la cena. _A Himawari le encantará esta sorpresa._ Pensé sonriente.

Había pasado ya casi una semana desde que Sakura me confesó sus sentimientos, y, aunque mi cabeza estaba echa un caos por su confesión y su advertencia sobre mi mejor amigo no había tenido la oportunidad de aclarar con ella las cosas, pues cada vez que se pasaba por la oficina hacía de todo para no estar a solas conmigo y se mostraba lejana cuando me hablaba.

Suspiré. Odiaba sentir esa indiferencia por parte de ella, era muy difícil hablarle. _Y eso que nuestro amor es mutuo, vaya mierda._ Una parte de mí se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo al saberse correspondido por la mujer que amaba, pero la otra se sentía bastante confundido y asustado por saberse ya comprometido con otra mujer e hijos.

 _Estás casado Naruto, ¿qué puedes ofrecerle a Sakura?, ¿una aventura?, ella no se merece eso... ella merece un mundo entero, no un romance en la oscuridad._

Y me deprimí ante mis pensamientos, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo casi llegando a casa. _A casa, huh. Es tan extraño llamar aquél lugar "hogar"._

Caminé el trayecto faltante hasta posarme frente a la puerta de la gran casa, esculqué mi bolsillo en busca de las llaves, sacándolas al encontrarlas y escogiendo la que correspondía a la cerradura. Al abrir la puerta el aroma a estofado llenó mis fosas nasales, algo que me hizo sentirme emocionado. _Una de las cosas que me gustaron de Hinata es su gran habilidad con la cocina._ Pensé sonriente, entrando, quitándome las sandalias ninjas y caminando hacia la cocina. Al llegar allí pude ver la imagen de una tranquila Hinata picar cebolla. - Huele bien. - Hablé, logrando que Hinata brincara ante la impresión.

\- Naruto... - Habló ella con sorpresa. - Me asustaste. Llegas temprano a casa.

\- Logré escaparme de Shikamaru hoy. - Solté. - Traje un postre. - Dije, dejando ver la bolsa en mi mano. Caminé hacia el refrigerador, guardando la bolsa en él. Hinata me observó en silencio. - ¿Cómo va todo? - Pregunté, tratando de eliminar aquella tensión que empezaba a sentirse.

\- Mmm, bien. - Respondió. - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

\- Bien. Algo tranquilo. - Respondí, observándola fijamente. ¿Hace cuántos años las conversaciones se habían acortado tanto?, es más, ¿cuándo fueron largas?

\- Que bueno. - Respondió ella, sosteniéndome la mirada. Sonreí levemente.

\- ¿Sabes Hinata?, estaba pensando, ¿hace cuánto que no tomamos unas vacaciones?, siempre hemos estado ocupados, tú con los niños y yo en la oficina... ha sido poco el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Dime, ¿te gustaría salir a algún lado?

La sorpresa en ella fue inmediata, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y un brillo especial se vio en sus ojos. Esa imagen me recordó a la antigua Hinata, la Hinata que peleaba con el equipo 8 y trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo siempre. _Te arruiné la vida, ¿cierto Hinata?,_ pensé, sintiendo la culpabilidad atravesar mi pecho.

\- ¿Vacaciones?, es tan repentino, ¿porqué quieres hacerlo?, bueno, en realidad no importa... me... me encantaría Naruto. - Susurró, sonriendo levemente. Y yo correspondí su sonrisa, sintiendo que ésto era lo único que podía hacer, entregarme a ella, porque se lo debía, porque ella se lo merecía.

Me acerqué acortando la distancia entre ambos, logrando que ella no despegara sus ojos de los míos, me agaché un poco buscando sus labios, logrando que éstos se juntaran con los míos. Los labios de Hinata eran tiernos y deliciosos, pero aunque eran deliciosos no me sentía satisfecho.

 _Te estoy arruinando la vida, ¿no Hinata?_

* * *

 **Esto cada vez se pone más dramático. ¿Será que Naruto piensa luchar por su matrimonio aunque sea un poco?, ¿porqué Hinata reacciona de esta forma?, ah, claro, Hinata todavía "ama" a Naruto. El drama viene y viene por montones señores, no se lo pierdan, jaja.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	22. Intento fallido

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Intento fallido.**

Mientras servía la cena pensaba en los posibles lugares que podría visitar con Naruto para lo que él eran vacaciones. La verdad me había sorprendido cuando llegó temprano a casa y se había comportado de manera afectuosa a mí, fue como si mi sueño de tantos años se hubiera hecho realidad, al tenerlo a Naruto frente a mí sonriéndome y tratándome con amabilidad.

Al estar todos reunidos en la mesa, Naruto se mostró más platicador que de costumbre, sumergiéndose en una conversación con Himawari mientras Bolt se mantenía al margen, observando silenciosamente a su padre. - Bolt, cariño, tu comida se enfría. - Le hablé llamando su atención.

\- Ah, sí. - Respondió, tornando su atención de nuevo a la comida.

\- Oye Bolt, hace tiempo no te pasas por la torre, aún recuerdo cuando me obligabas a jugar a las escondidas contigo. - Habló Naruto, llamando la atención de todos.

\- En realidad era un clon tuyo el que me buscaba. - Cortó Bolt. - Pero ahora no soy un niño, no necesito llamar tu atención, papá.

\- Oh, ya veo... - Murmuró Naruto, cambiando su faceta sonriente. Al instante un aura de tensión se instaló en el ambiente.

Carraspee. - ¿Saben?, además de llegar temprano su padre les trajo postres, se los traeré enseguida. - Hablé con la intención de mejorar un poco el ambiente, cosa que Naruto agradeció, y Himawari también, pues se emocionó tanto que saltó a los brazos de su padre.

\- ¡Sí, postres!, ¡gracias papá!

Me levanté del comedor y fui a la cocina donde saqué la bolsa que contenía los postres, luego los coloqué todos sobre una bandeja y los llevé al comedor donde esperaban pacientemente Naruto y Himawari. - ¿Huh?, ¿y Bolt? - Pregunté extrañada.

\- Terminó y se fue, al parecer estaba satisfecho. - Respondió Naruto a mi pregunta, aunque no se notaba muy convencido por su respuesta.

Suspiré. - Le llevaré su postre. - Respondí, tomando el recipiente que correspondía a uno de los postres y caminé a la que era la habitación de Bolt. Al estar frente a la puerta toqué dos veces. - Bolt, cariño, te traje tu postre.

\- No quiero mamá. - Fue la respuesta que recibí desde dentro. Suspiré.

\- Bolt. - Hablé, moviendo la perilla de la puerta la cual fue abierta. Entré a la habitación encontrando a mi hijo recostado en su cama. - ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunté.

\- Eso me gustaría saber. - Respondió él. - ¿Qué está pasando con ustedes dos?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Por fin están actuando como una pareja feliz. Y eso, más que agradarme me molesta. - Sentenció.

\- Bolt... pase lo que pase Naruto sigue siendo tu padre, así las cosas entre él y yo estén bien... o mal. - Le susurré, acariciando su rubio cabello. - Eres tan puro hijo, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero debo pedirte que te quedes por fuera de esta situación. - Bolt me miró con sorpresa, y frunció el ceño al instante, más no dijo nada.

\- Bien. - Soltó. - Hagan lo que quieran. - Gruñó girándose hasta darme la espalda. Suspiré, dejando el postre en la cómoda y saliendo de la habitación.

\- Descansa Bolt... te quiero. - Susurré cerrando la puerta tras de mí, jurando haber escuchado en mi mente un _"Yo también"._

Ya siendo hora de dormir Naruto y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación mientras Himawari se iba a acostar. Cada uno buscó la pijama de dormir, yo me cambié en el baño privado mientras Naruto se cambiaba en la habitación. Por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Naruto estaba a mi lado a la hora de dormir, siempre llegaba tarde y muchas veces cuando lo hacía yo ya estaba durmiendo en la habitación. _Siempre fue un poco solitario..._ pensé.

Al salir, con mi larga bata de dormir puesta, vi a Naruto colocándose el camisón mostrándome su espalda desnuda. Me sonrojé levemente al recordar que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que me había tocado. _Su piel bronceada y con algunas cicatrices contrastan tan bien con su cabello..._ pensé, admirando su cabellera rubia. Naruto solía llevar el cabello un poco más largo antes, pero ahora literalmente llevaba rapada su cabeza. _Así es difícil acariciar su cabello. Sasuke en cambio tiene el cabello tan largo que su fleco la mayor parte del tiempo cubre su rostro._

\- ¿Hinata? - Brinqué ante el llamado de Naruto, quien me observaba extrañado. - Llevas un rato allí parada, ¿no te vas a acostar? - Soltó el tono burlón.

\- Ah, sí... - Respondí un poco distante, reconociendo que poco antes había pensado en Sasuke. Tomé asiento en la cama, metiéndome bajo las cobijas, acción que repitió Naruto. - Mm, buenas noches. - Dije, disponiéndome a darle la espalda y dormir.

\- Sí. Oye Hinata, ¿deberíamos ir a unas termales? - Preguntó. Me giré hacia él, dándome cuenta que se había girado hacia mí.

\- Suena bien... - Respondí. _Bien, el comportamiento de Naruto está rayando lo sospechoso, ¿acaso no se irá a dormir?, ¿qué sigue?, ¿tendremos sexo?_

 _-_ Perfecto. - Me sonrió él. Una sonrisa suave, como las que tenía normalmente estos años, las sonrisas zorrunas del antiguo Naruto quedaron muy atrás en el pasado.

Sonreí levemente, siendo observada por él. Me mantuve en silencio sólo sosteniéndole la mirada, sintiéndome nerviosa ante su posible actuar. _¿Acaso está pensando en...?_

Trague grueso. Se supone que había estado deseando esto por un buen tiempo, pero teniendo al sujeto de mis deseos y frustraciones observándome como esperando una invitación al sexo me hizo sentir bastante nerviosa. _Por Dios, hasta siento que he olvidado cómo hacerlo._ Pensé. ¿Qué debería hacer?, seguramente Naruto estaba pensando en lo mismo en aquel momento, pero por alguna razón no me sentía preparada para hacerlo.

\- Hinata... - Murmuró Naruto, despertándome de mis pensamientos. Lo observé en silencio viendo cómo se apoyaba en el codo de su brazo izquierdo mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

 _Está pasando... lo que tanto quería está sucediendo..._

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras mi labios eran rosados por los de Naruto. Un toque, dos, luego el beso se hizo más profundo incluyendo nuestras lenguas en él. Lo abracé, rodeando su espalda, trayéndolo hacia mí, mientras mis ojos se mantenían cerrados. El beso se hizo intenso, tanto que él se separo de mí para tomar aire, aprovechando para besar con delicadeza mi cuello.

\- Mmm. - Mi respiración se aceleró, sintiendo los besos en mi cuello, mis pezones se colocaron erectos. _Sasuke..._

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, colocando por inercia mis manos en los hombros de Naruto, empujándolo. Él se detuvo, observándome en silencio.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó mirándome. Y traté de evadir su mirada, sintiéndome horrible al saber que de nuevo había pensando en él... en el Uchiha. - ¿Hinata? - Me habló Naruto.

\- ¿Eh?, ah... mmm, perdón, n-no me siento bien. - Naruto me sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Es así? - Soltó, quitándose de encima mío recostándose de nuevo en la cama. Se quedó en silencio un momento, observando el techo. Yo en cambió sentía un infierno por dentro ante esta gran confusión de sentimientos. - Dime Hinata... ¿está bien lo que hacemos? - Habló de repente Naruto, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos. Le observé con sorpresa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunté nerviosa.

\- A ésto. Nuestro matrimonio va de mal a peor, y sé que la mayor parte por no decir toda es mi culpa.

\- Son cosas que pasan, tu trabajo es muy exigente, y nosotros entendemos eso... - Naruto suspiró.

\- Lo que trato de decir es, ¿no deberíamos pensar en el divorcio como una opción? - Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sabiendo que lo que más temía había llegado.

\- ¿Divorcio? - Murmuré estupefacta.

\- Dime Hinata... ¿qué piensas al respecto?

* * *

 **La cosa más esperada y también sorpresiva de la historia. Déjenme decirles que pensaba hacerlos hablar de ésto en el viaje, pero me dio mucha flojera hacerlos viajar, así que bueh, quedó más sustanciosa la cosa.**

 **Me disculpo por lo errores ortográficos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	23. Vaya mierda

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Vaya mierda.**

Suspiré. ¿Hacía cuánto que no veía a Hinata?, sentía que era una eternidad desde que me fui de su casa aquella noche lleno de frustración y celos. - Estoy aburrido... - Murmuré, recostando mi cabeza en la banca donde me encontraba sentado y observando el cielo, en el parque cercano a mi casa. - Siento que mi juguete ha sido arrebatado. - Pensar en molestar a la ex-Hyuuga era mi juego favorito, sobretodo cuando la acorralaba y ésta temblaba de miedo, nervios y excitación.

 _Es una pervertida._ Sonreí con sorna. Ella empeñaba en hacerse la difícil y tener mucha moral, pero tenía un lado perverso que le encantaba jugar al gato y el ratón.

 _Quiero agarrar su trasero..._ Pensar en el trasero de la morena me ponía de mejor humor, ahora, sus senos, esos _sí que me ponían de humor_.

\- Soy un idiota... - Gruñí. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso aquél día?, ¿qué buscaba al hacerla pensar en elegir entre Naruto y yo? - Mi confianza está hecha mierda... es obvio que lo elegiría a él. Es _su_ esposo. - Gruñí. - Maldito Naruto, siempre estás en mi camino...

\- ¡Yo! - Me saludó Kakashi, apareciendo desde atrás mío, asomando su cabeza sobre mí. - ¿Qué haces acá a esta hora?, ¿no tienes trabajo para hacer? - Fruncí el ceño, tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada.

 _Siempre tan oportuno, maldito Kakashi..._

\- No estoy de humor. - Gruñí, levantando mi cabeza y observándolo mientras se sentaba a mi lado derecho.

\- ¿Acaso, hay algún momento en el que estés de buen humor? - Preguntó él.

\- Que gracioso Kakashi... pero en serio, no me molestes, tengo cosas en las que pensar y...

\- ¿Es sobre la esposa de Naruto? - Preguntó él, interrumpiendo mi hablar.

\- ¿Cómo es que...

\- Has estado de un perturbante buen humor estos días. - Soltó con burla. - Y luego, te acercaste a ella la otra vez en el parque, es obvio que sería sospechoso, nunca los vi hablarse, así que...

\- ¿Me has espiado? - Solté con molestia.

\- Sólo digamos que he visto que te gusta.

\- Maldito... - Gruñí. Ésto no era bueno, ¿qué y cuánto de ello había Kakashi?

\- Tranquilo Sasuke, eres mi alumno, puedo escuchar lo que tienes para decirme. - Dijo tranquilamente. - _No le diré a nadie..._ \- Susurró, refiriéndose a alguien en particular.

 _Naruto..._

Suspiré. - Bien. - Solté, pensando que era mala idea. - Hace tiempo que me interesa Hinata, unos siete u ocho meses atrás empecé a observarla con más atención y apenas dos meses atrás he venido teniendo avances con ella. La cosa es, que todo empezó como un deseo carnal, porque físicamente es atractiva y casi imposible por así decirlo, ya sabes, casada, con hijos, y su esposo es Naruto.

\- Un reto. - Habló Kakashi.

\- Sí. - Respondí. - Pero... ha sido más difícil de lo que creí que sería, y me he involucrado más de lo que pensaba hacerlo, es un mierda de situación.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno... - Carraspeé. - A primera vista no le agrado, me trata de "usted" y lo único en lo que piensa es en "qué dirán mis hijos y Naruto". He pensado... en dejarla en paz... pero... - Me callé.

\- ¿Pero qué? - Habló Kakashi, incentivándome a continuar.

\- No puedo. Mi mente está llena de ella... es sofocante... me he dado cuenta que es imposible para mí pensar en renunciar a ella. - Bajé la cabeza, agarrándome el cabello con molestia.

\- Sasuke... - Murmuró Kakashi, colocando su mano en mi espalda, dándome apoyo. - Te has enamorado de ella.

Suspiré, cerrando mi ojos con desgane.

 _Lo sé._ Pensé. _Estoy jodido. -_ Vaya mierda. - Me quejé. - Y de la única mujer que no puedo tener. Joder. - Gruñí.

Kakashi suspiró. - ¿Por qué siempre buscas el camino difícil Sasuke? - Sonreí con burla.

\- No sé, tal vez soy un masoquista, o un idiota. - Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

\- Muchacho tonto. - Bufé ante aquel comentario, sintiéndome de nuevo como un chico de trece años cuando escuchaba las palabras de mi maestro. Suspiré de nuevo, pensando en aquella mujer que no salía de mi mente, que sin buscarlo ha logrado hacer de mí un total caos. _Hinata..._

* * *

 **Fuertes confesiones, ¡cójanme que me desmayo!, ¿Y ahora, quién podrá ayudarles?**

 **Posdata:** ** _Te amo Sasuke-kun~_**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	24. El amor no se mendiga

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **El amor no se mendiga.**

Mi cabeza era un caos total, me sentía agotada, agobiada, no tenía palabras para describirme en aquel momento. De nuevo me encontraba reflexionando en la parte trasera de la casa, teniendo un espacio para pensar en todo lo que había estado sucediendo con mi matrimonio y las palabras detonantes que faltaban para que mi mundo se viniera abajo. **"Divorcio"**.

Así es, la noche anterior no pude dormir ni un poco después de que Naruto me hablara sobre aquello.

 ** _Flash back._**

\- Dime Hinata, ¿qué piensas? - Me mantuve en silencio, procesando aún la información.

\- Yo... no sé, es muy repentino...

\- Tal vez sea así, pero debemos admitir que las cosas hace mucho tiempo no funcionan... sobre todo aquí en la alcoba. - Fruncí el ceño levemente. _Eso es porque tú eres quien nunca quiere..._

\- Yo... iré a dormir con Himawari, hablaremos luego de ésto. - Sentencié levantándome de la cama y tomando mi almohada, partiendo hacia la habitación de mi hija. Suspiré en el camino. - Así que se acabó.

 ** _Fin Flash back._**

Las cosas se habían puesto tensas en la mañana, y Bolt que se mantenía atento a toda la situación de seguro deducía que algo había pasado entre Naruto y yo, más no dijo nada, permitiéndome mi espacio. - ¿Qué debo hacer? - Pensé de nuevo. Era tan frustrante esta situación... después de esperar con calma tantos años para que Naruto fuera mío, el hacer de todo para satisfacerlo, ser la esposa perfecta, y aún así recibir como retribución una propuesta de divorcio.

¿Para qué?

¿Para qué me había entregado tanto?

¿Por qué bajé la cabeza todos estos años?

¿Cuánto más tiempo pensaba esperar para que Naruto me amara?

Yo podía trabajar muy duro para ser la esposa perfecta. Pero nunca sería la esposa perfecta para Naruto.

Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos y una inmensa ira posicionarse en mi corazón. _Lo odio... es un maldito... lo aborrezco..._

Mi corazón se sentía tan herido, tan dolido. ¿Por qué una mujer debe de entregarse a alguien para terminar mendigando amor?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué somos tan estúpidas?, ¿por qué... he sido tan estúpida?

\- Soy una maldita idiota. - Solté, limpiando con molestia las lágrimas que ya caían por mis mejillas. - ¿Qué esperabas Hinata?, ¿que te amara toda la vida?, ¿la familia perfecta?, ¿un felices para siempre? - Rugí, levantándome de mi lugar. - ¡Eres una completa idiota! - Grité, caminando hacia la mesa del jardín. - ¡¿No es acaso obvio que el nunca te amó?! - Tomé la silla más cercana a mí y la arrojé lejos. - ¡¿Cuántos más esperarías pacientemente?! - Me acerqué a la otra silla, pateándola salvajemente. - ¡¿Acaso no sabes... - Sin pensar mi Byakugan se activó, mientras me fijaba en la mesa de madera donde tomábamos el té. -... qué el amor no se mendiga?! - Grité, descargando toda mi frustración en esa mesa con un golpe en palma, aumentando el chakra en mi mano tres veces, teniendo como resultado una mesa destruida.

Me detuve, al ver el desastre que había formado, y las lágrimas de nuevo cayeron como riachuelo por mis mejillas. Ésta vez caí de rodillas, sintiéndome rota, vacía. - El amor no se mendiga... - Murmuré, pensando en el miserable y vergonzoso ser en el que me he convertido, rogando las migajas de un hombre el cual no me quería.

Lloré.

Grité.

No me importó si las vecinas escuchaban, o si algún Ambu en vigilancia me observaba. Ahora nada importaba, sólo yo y mi dolor.

 _Me cansé._ Pensé, sintiendo como si una parte de mí se hubiera destrozado. _Me cansé Naruto... -_ Vete a la mierda... todos, váyanse a la mierda. - Gruñí, deseando romper cosas de nuevo, y arrancarle el pene a mi despreciable esposo.

* * *

 **La gatita Hyuuga sacará sus uñas... ha sido gratificante escribir este capítulo y desear mandar a la mierda a toda la gente de Konoha :3 Hinata se encuentra en un infierno ahora, pero se le pasará, y sólo le hará más fuerte. Me gusta mucho escribir esta historia, creo que antes era divertida y pervertida, pero sin querer la he vuelto una dramática novela (jaja), debo dejar de ver dramas :v**

 **Estoy agradecida con sus comentarios, me gusta ver nuevos lectores y otros que retoman la lectura, espero no se olviden de comentar pues los comentarios me alientan a continuar con la historia. Espero superar pronto el drama para que venga el setso intenso... aún no sé qué escribir, pero pensando en mi Sasuke y su gran coeficiente sexual lo dejaré a él hacer que fluya la historia :v**

 **Me disculpo si tuve errores ortográficos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**

 **Posdata: Perdón por tenerlas olvidadas, he empezado a trabajar y esta vez es un empleo de tiempo completo así que llego en las noches a dormir. Pero, trataré con todas mis fuerzas de actualizar y terminar la historia, sólo ténganme paciencia. Las amo.**


	25. Inevitable

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Inevitable.**

Al llegar a casa después de pasar el tiempo entrenando con mi equipo anuncié mi llegada con el habitual "Estoy en casa", no recibiendo respuesta alguna. Me extrañó, porque normalmente a esta hora estaría mamá preparando la cena y al escucharme habría corrido a saludarme, siempre lo hacía.

Pero esta vez no pasó.

Caminé hacia la cocina, creyendo que tal vez la encontraría allí metida en su propio mundo, cosa que no pasó pues allí no había nadie y la cocina estaba impecable. - ¿Mamá? - Llamé, caminando por el pasillo. - ¿Himawari? - Pensé en seguir el camino hacia mi habitación, pero me arrepentí al notar que la puerta trasera de la casa que se encontraba al final del pasillo estaba abierta. Caminé inmediatamente hacia allí, cruzando con paso ligero la entrada y quedándome clavado en el suelo de golpe al ver el desastre que allí había.

\- Pero qué... - Murmuré, callándome al encontrar a mi madre sentada en el borde del suelo, totalmente en silencio.

 _Así que fuiste tú._ Pensé.

Me acerqué en silencio a ella, tomando asiento a su lado. Al observarla de medio lado vi su rostro hinchado, su nariz y ojos rojos y la mirada perdida en alguna parte del jardín. Fue una imagen lamentable, una imagen que a cualquier hijo le partiría el corazón.

Por inercia mi mandíbula se apretó, y las ganas de golpear a mi padre emergieron dentro de mí, aún así opté por guardar silencio y rodear al pequeño cuerpo de mamá entre mis brazos.

\- Se acabó... Bolt, todo se acabó. - Murmuró ella. - Divorcio, ¿qué le diré a Himawari?, debí escuchar a mi padre cuando me dijo que no me casara con Naruto, fui tan necia...

\- Estabas enamorada mamá, no podías evitarlo. Has sido fuerte... pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

Suspiró. - Lamento que tengas que verme así.

Sonreí. - Quiero apoyarte mamá. He sido muy injusto contigo, cuando tú hacías lo posible por hacernos felices. - Acaricié su cabello con cuidado. - Ya somos grandes, piensa en ti también.

\- Eres un regalo de Dios. - Murmuró abrazándome con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Y yo la mantuve entre mis brazos, ahogando la frustración que de mí nacía, deseando eliminar ese sentimiento de odio que crecía contra mi padre y dirigiendo sólo pensamientos de amor y comprensión hacia la mujer que abrazaba.

\- Te amo mamá. - Murmuré, con los ojos humedecidos y mordiendo mis labios.

 _Era inevitable._

Pensé.

 _Papá y mamá merecen tener su propia felicidad._

Me dije a mí mismo.

 _Pero odio la manera de actuar de mi padre, esa forma egoísta de darle falsas ilusiones a mamá, tratar de ofrecerle felicidad y al entender que nunca serían totalmente felices simplemente terminar por huir._

Suspiré.

 _Eres un completo idiota, papá._

* * *

 **El trabajo y el deporte han matado completamente mi vida social. ¡Lo siento tanto!, hace días quería actualizar, pero siempre me encontraba ocupada con otras cosas y terminé dejando pasar demasiado tiempo. Llevo la historia a un ritmo tranquilo, y creo que me estoy perdiendo a medio camino jaja, pero mis deseos de terminar la historia son más fuertes, así que ténganme paciencia.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, estoy tan agradecida con todos por seguir mi historia y estar atentos a la actualización, ¡son los mejores!**

 **Me despido. Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	26. Despreciable

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Despreciable.**

Suspiré, nuevamente. Creo que ésta era como la décima vez que lo hacía, y eso demostraba lo poco concentrado que estaba en mi trabajo. Solté el pergamino que se encontraba entre mis manos y que hace más de diez minutos había dejado de leer, di media vuelta en mi silla de hokage y me levanté, caminando hacia la ventana con vista a Konoha para divagar en mis pensamientos.

 **Divorcio.**

¿Cómo fue posible que le hubiera dicho éso a Hinata?, solté todo de repente y no le di tiempo de si quiera digerirlo, ¡es más!, a penas y yo estaba digiriendo mis propias palabras y lo que ésto podría acarrear. - Que idiota... - Murmuré, pensando nuevamente en el rostro dolido de mi esposa. Mi pecho se sintió pesado al recordar el rostro de sorpresa y cómo inmediatamente los puros y claros ojos de Hinata se tornaron opacos.

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo de ésta manera?

¿Por qué no la rechacé desde un principio?

Mi egoísmo impulsó toda esta situación, mi temor a quedarme solo y mis creencias de que después de estar con ella la amaría condenaron a una chica inocente a sufrir toda esta situación. - Soy un mounstro... - Murmuré, lleno de arrepentimiento.

Sí, además de idiota, de bastardo, también soy un pobre diablo arrepentido, alguien que de verdad no merecía perdón.

¿Cómo podría remediar esta situación?, bufé, el daño ya estaba y por más que tratara yo no soy quién para tratar de reconstruir el corazón que seguramente rompí.

Suspiré, otra vez. Y mientras me quedaba suspirando una y otra vez Sakura se anunció en mi oficina, se acercó y me llamó, despertándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué tan pensativo? - Preguntó, amistosamente.

\- Situaciones que nunca faltan... - Solté con desaliento.

\- Pero cuánto misterio. - Gruñó, inconforme. - Seguirás ocupado con tus pensamientos?, porque quiero hablarte de trabajo...

\- No estoy de ánimo realmente. - Ella bufó. - Sakura, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que me amabas? - Pregunté, aún con la mente un poco perdida.

\- ¿Pero qué pregunta es ésa? - Soltó con sorpresa. - La ausencia de Sasuke fue la razón. Mientras más tiempo se la pasaba lejos, más me daba cuenta que no le extrañaba, y más apreciaba tu presencia en nuestra casa cuidando y mimando a Sarada. Tú me gustabas, desde antes de que Sasuke volviera, pero me asustó arriesgarme a estar contigo y dejar mis sentimientos por él, fui una tonta lo sé... pero creo que sin ser consciente, siempre te amé. Sólo que al tenerte siempre conmigo me quedé estancada con él, y no vi más allá. Pero bueno... la vida es así, o te arriesgas o pierdes, no sé decir si gané, pero soy feliz... aunque no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esa pregunta... - Murmuró pensativa.

\- Le pedí el divorcio a Hinata... - Solté, sintiendo de nuevo el sabor amargo en mi boca.

\- Wow, ¿qué? - Ahora la Haruno se encontraba en shock. - Esas no son cosas para bromear Naruto... - La miré totalmente serio. - Oh, cielos, deseo pensar que no influí para nada en esa decisión.

Bajé la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡¿estás loco?!, ¡no me digas que fue por la confesión!, te partiré el culo Naruto... - Ahora estaba molesta.

\- El matrimonio no estaba bien, llevamos bastante tiempo así, y no hice nada para arreglarlo. Pensé que podía hacer un esfuerzo y entregarme totalmente a Hinata, pero la noche pasada... simplemente es imposible Sakura. - La miré, mis ojos estaban húmedos, y mi rostro mostraba lo mal que me encontraba. - Por más que lo intente nunca podré olvidarte... Te amo demasiado, Sakura.

Y ella calló. Y su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas que cruzaban sin cesar sus mejillas, y yo deseé llorar también, no sabiendo qué sentimiento desahogar. Amaba tanto a Sakura, pero mi aprecio y lealtad estaban con Hinata, me sentía tan perdido... Hacía tanto que me sentía así, perdido, siendo alguien más.

 _¿Desde cuándo me perdí a mí mismo?_

 _¿Desde cuándo renuncié a lo que quería y sólo acepté lo que venía?_

 _¿Desde cuándo me volví alguien tan despreciable?_

Ojalá algún día todos puedan perdonarme, en especial Hinata.

* * *

 **La verdad Naruto me da penita, tanto el de la historia como el del anime. ¿Desde cuándo se perdió a sí mismo?, ¿desde cuándo dejó de ser nuestro rubio de sonrisa zorruna para convertirse en ese hogake calvo y de mirada cansada?, no quiero envejecer... y sobretodo no me quiero casar...**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	27. El Uchiha

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **El Uchiha.**

Para Sasuke las cosas no habían sido sencillas. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar o ver a la Hyuuga que se sentía inquieto, y ese constante deseo de verla y escuchar su voz lo acosaban a cada momento. Era un sentimiento verdaderamente estresante...

Aún no se acostumbraba a aceptar que estaba enamorado de la morena, pero por más que lo ocultara o tratara de meter su nariz en otra cosa la imagen de ella lo carcomía, y cada vez que lo hacía a su mente venían los recuerdos de su último encuentro.

 _Soy un idiota... me he comportado como un crío, cachondo, acosador, inmaduro..._

Le daba vergüenza pensar en las situaciones incómodas en las que metió a Hinata, pero luego con gracia pensaba que ésa era su forma de seducir y que sin duda había ganado la atención de ella por esa forma salvaje de acecharla.

Al escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrarse despertó de sus pensamientos. Había ido a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, pero ahora se encontraba a una Sakura con mala cara a altas horas de la noche. - Es raro verte llegar a esta hora. - Mencionó, teniendo razón en su comentario. Debían de ser la una de la madrugada, y se suponía que la peli rosada trabajaba al día siguiente.

\- No fastidies. - Gruñó. Pasando por su lado y sacando un vaso de la alacena, también bebería agua. Sasuke optó por recostarse contra el mesón.

\- Y vienes de mal humor. Usualmente me ignoras.

\- Admito no ser muy feliz al tener que ver la cara de mi ex-pareja TODOS los días. - Enfatizó. - Me pregunto cuándo decidirás irte...

\- Esta casa es tanto tuya como mía, puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que quiera. - Sakura frunció el ceño. Odiaba lo hijo de puta que era Sasuke, y cómo se volvía una patada en el trasero cuando quería.

\- No tengo ganas de discutir contigo, tengo cosas más importantes rondando mi cabeza. - Soltó, recostándose en el mesón también, junto a él.

\- De acuerdo. - Aceptó él. - Habla entonces.

Ella le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Sasuke Uchiha se había interesado en escuchar algo que no fueran sus propios pensamientos?, vaya, el apocalipsis estaba cerca. - Creo que debo alejarme de Naruto.

\- ¿Ya te acostaste con él?, vaya. - Soltó con burla.

\- No, no me acosté con él. Yo no busco meterme entre las sábanas del Hokage como tú con su esposa. - Gruñó la de ojos verdes.

\- Hmp. - Bufó Sasuke, dejando su actitud odiosa y tornándose serio de golpe.

\- Esperaba una respuesta... - Suspiró, evitando ahondarse más en la conversación. - Estoy cansada, por favor, haz las compras de mañana, no vendré en todo el día. - Habló dejando el vaso en el fregadero y partiendo de la cocina.

\- ¿Pasó algo? - Preguntó el moreno después de maquinar qué decir. Sakura se detuvo.

\- No es de tu incumbencia. - Soltó. - Pero creo que deberías tomar distancia, no es un buen momento para fastidiar ese matrimonio. Deberías dejar de buscar lo que no se te ha perdido... - Y después de decir aquello se fue, dejando a un Uchiha pensativo y algo indignado.

\- ¿Entonces sí pasó algo entre esos dos? - Preguntó al aire, sonriendo de medio lado. Si llegaba a ser lo que él pensaba, ésta sería su oportunidad de volverse a acercar a la Hyuuga. - Espérame, Hinata. - Murmuró, volviendo a su habitación.

* * *

 **¡Wow!, ¿han visto cuántos comentarios me ha dejado?, ha sido genial, sin duda estoy muy emocionada. Admito que no todos han sido comentarios positivos, pero bueno, no a todos les gustan las mismas cosas ¿no?, así que no podía esperar que todo fuera color de rosas. Sólo me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **1\. Es mi historia, mi imaginación, y mi forma de ver y pensar con respecto a cada personaje. Acepto críticas constructivas pero aquello no querrá decir que cambiaré mi estilo o la propia historia.**

 **2\. Desde un principio dije que los capítulos serían cortos, sin fueran largos no tendría el espacio de escribirlos.**

 **3\. Soy fan del SasuHina y del NaruSaku, NO me gusta el SasuSaku y el NaruHina me parece muy mal trabajado, así que ño.**

 **4\. La historia la empecé por deseo propio, pero la actualizo por ustedes, y estoy determinada a terminarla pero como he dicho antes la terminaré a mi manera, y espero entiendan que no puedo hacer felices a todos.**

 **5\. Los insultos son una pérdida de tiempo. Ante todo el respeto muchachos, qué pasa.**

 **Dejando claro todo ésto se queda darles las gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	28. El valor de la familia

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **El valor de la familia.**

Hinata aquella noche, después de destruir el jardin y no preparar la cena recogió sus cosas y las de Himawari y se marchó, volviendo a su antiguo hogar: El complejo Hyuuga.

Bolt había decidido no ir con ellas por dos razones: Los Hyuugas le daban escalofríos y su padre estaría solo. Sí, aún después de tener un insoportable deseo de golpear a su padre por ser un idiota con la mujer que le había dado la vida había decidido quedarse con él para evitar que se sintiera solo y que en algún momento de depresión se ahogara en alcohol.

Hinata supo entender muy bien las razones de su hijo, y admitiendo que el propio Naruto le preocupaba lo dejó a cargo del menor pues ella ya no podía desempeñar ése papel, su corazón y orgullo no le permitían seguir cerca de Naruto y sentía que lo mejor era tomar distancias por un buen tiempo. Quien se veía afectada por toda la situación había sido Himawari, quien se había mostrado sorprendida al tener que marcharse con su madre en instalarse en casa de su abuelo y tía, y aunque adoraba a su tía Hanabi por ser imponente y fuerte, no terminaba de entender qué había pasado entre sus padres para que su madre se haya querido ir.

Hinata no supo cómo explicarle lo del divorcio, así que le dijo que necesitaba tomarse un tiempo, y que no la dejaría en casa con su padre y Bolt, quedando a merced de una mala alimentación. Hinata sabía que estaba mal mentirle a la menor, pero sentía que eso era algo que debía decirlo con tiempo y no sin vaselina, como lo había hecho el idiota de Naruto.

En fin. Había pasado una semana desde aquello. Una larga semana para Hinata, quien en las tardes se la pasaba en el jardín pensando y viajando en su propio mundo, rebobinando una y otra vez el momento en el que el rubio terminó con todo, situación que la llevaba a no poder dormir bien en las noches, dejando como huella un par de ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Se veía terrible, lo sabía, pero aunque su familia se encontrara preocupada sabían que ésta situación debería superarla sola y de que tarde o temprano sacaría a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

Aunque... ¿cómo sacar de tu mente a alguien que has atesorado en ti por más de veinte años?, por no decir casi toda tu vida..

Era algo imposible de superar en una semana. Pero lo haría, Hinata tenía fiel confianza en que lo lograría.

Suspiró. ¿Y ahora que haría con su vida?, si bien, lo de las ramas primaria y secundaria era algo que se había acabado, dejando sólo el linaje como distinción, vivir en casa de su padre era algo que no quería para el resto de su vida. _Pero con tantos años sin trabajo, sólo atendiendo niños, será difícil empezar de nuevo..._

Suspiró otra vez. - Siete. - Soltó Hanabi, llamando la atención de su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Te he contado siete suspiros en veinte minutos, viendo al arbusto de allá con cara de catástrofe. - La mayor bajó la mirada. - Hey... - Murmuró, tomando asiento a su lado. - Deberías salir un rato, ir a ver a alguien, o si quieres podemos ir a comer helado. Sólo no mires más el arbusto y te encierres en ti misma... papá está muy preocupado, ha dormido poco pensando en tu propio sufrimiento, necesitas cambiar de aire hermana...

\- Lo sé. - Susurró, levantando la mirada. - Pero no es algo fácil de superar Hanabi. Mi matrimonio se acabó, ¿cómo debo lidiar con éso?

\- ¡No te estoy pidiendo que lo superes hoy!, sólo quiero ver que lo intentas, cada día te ves peor que el anterior, ¿cómo no preocuparnos?

Hinata bajó la mirada de nuevo.

Era cierto lo que Hanabi decía. Cada día se veía peor que el anterior, y ni qué decir del día en que llegó a ésa casa, no durmió en toda la noche mientras empacaba y desempacaba sus cosas, llorando, recordando, sufriendo.

\- Tienes razón. Perdona por preocuparte. - Susurró, sonriendo levemente. La castaña la abrazó.

\- No pidas perdón, tonta. La familia está para apoyarse. - Sintió sus ojos humedecerse mientras asentía levemente.

\- Gracias Hanabi.

* * *

 **Me alegran muchos sus comentarios positivos, soy muy muy feliz al sentir que aprecian lo que escribo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes. Algo que quise resaltar en el capítulo fue eso, el valor de la familia. Me considero un ser muy apegado a sus padres, creo que sin ellos me muero, y cuando estoy mal siempre corro a los brazos de mi mamá, y dejo que mi papá me anime y me haga bullyng para hacerme reír, sin duda siento que el tener esa conexión con la familia es esencial. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	29. Reencuentro

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Reencuentro.**

Llevando una canasta en su mano, y una leve sonrisa en su rostro caminó hacia la salida del complejo, encontrándose a su padre en el camino quien al verla animada y tranquila la dejó ir, sintiéndose satisfecho. - Voy al mercado. - Le anunció a uno de los jóvenes que custodiaba la entrada.

\- Que tenga buena tarde señora Hinata. - Le dijo él, abriéndole el paso.

Hinata salió, sintiendo que hace mucho no lo hacía, y que los recuerdos de aquel camino que normalmente recorría en su juventud poco habían cambiado. Llegó al mercado, pasando por los sectores de verduras, tomándose su tiempo para elegir, sintiendo mucha paz en aquel momento.

 _Que bueno que hoy me ofrecí a ayudarle a Himiko-san a preparar la cena. Hace tiempo no cocino, no me acostumbro a ser atendida en el complejo._

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien la observaba, alguien que se mantenía a una distancia prudente por el tema de la multitud, pero que se mantenía allí pendiente de cada movimiento suyo.

Después de comprar las verduras y el pescado que le hacían falta a la señora Himiko, una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos algo seria pero muy amable, caminó al parque comprándose un helado en el camino, sentándose a disfrutar del buen día que hacía y del cantar de los pájaros. Sentada allí observó a una joven madre quien jugaba con su bebé de unos dos años aproximadamente; ambos se reían, recordándole la etapa en que su pequeño Bolt era un bebé y lo lindos que eran sus ojos al reír, iguales a los de su padre...

Suspiró. De nuevo Naruto se empeñaba en meterse en su mente. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que se había marchado del lugar que por muchos años fue su hogar, y de Naruto sólo había escuchado por palabras de su hijo "Está bien, come bien, se la pasa en el trabajo", Bolt se empeñaba en ser selectivo con sus palabras y en visitarla seguido para preguntarle cómo estaba y qué tal lo llevaba Himawari.

Ésta última semana preguntaba demasiado por su padre, notándose cansada de estar con los Hyuugas y rogando volver a casa. _Pero nunca volverá a ser nuestra casa..._

Éso era algo que su mente ya había procesado, que por más que intentara o quisiera las cosas no podrían ser como antes, si es que hubo un antes.

\- ¿Perdida en tus pensamientos, o es que ése niño te hizo algo para que lo veas tan fijamente? - Aquella voz... Hinata despertó de sus pensamientos, y con ello enfocó a quien ahora se paraba frente a ella, con ese porte altivo y desafiante y esa sensualidad que emanaba sin esforzarse.

\- Sasuke... - Murmuró. Sintiendo vergüenza por llamarlo de forma tan familiar después de no verlo por tanto tiempo.

\- Hola Hinata, ¿cómo te trata la vida? - Y sonrió. Y Hinata sintió cosquillas al ver ésa maldita sonrisa.

Tragó grueso. Sin duda eran los efectos de la sensualidad Uchiha.

* * *

 **Después de tanto tiempo, ese par por fin se encuentra. Me pregunto, ¿nuevamente la cagará Sasuke?, ¿o ésta vez logrará su cometido?**

 **¡Ésto y más, en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	30. Compañía

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Compañía.**

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sólo observando el rostro del Uchiha y procesando esa tonta sonrisa que si así lo quisiera destruiría hogares. _Como el mío, huh._ Pensó con gracia.

\- Sin duda hoy me encuentro muy bien, ¿y usted? - Pregunté, siempre marcando una distancia imaginaria al tratarlo de "usted".

\- No me quejo. - Respondió, notándose más animado que un abuelo en un acilo. - ¿Puedo sentarme? - Dudé un momento, sintiendo como una pequeña lucecita en mi cabeza empezaba a señalar que el peligro estaba cerca.

\- Adelante.

Sasuke se sentó. Y al hacerlo yo me tensé.

Me daba miedo bajar la guardia con él, porque quisiera o no, los efectos de ese Uchiha podían doblegar a cualquiera, incluyéndome.

\- Te noto tensa... ¿tanto te molesto? - Preguntó.

\- Mmm... - No supe qué responder, porque no es que la presencia de él me molestara, me asustaba lo que podía causar en mí. - Admita que no es cómodo tener una conversación después de lo de la última vez... - Hablé perdiendo a cada palabra el tono de mi voz, terminando mi frase en apenas un murmullo, temerosa de ser escuchada por alguien que no fuera el Uchiha.

\- Sí... no fue la mejor despedida, me avergüenzo de eso. - Le miré sorprendida. - ¿Qué?, yo también sé aceptar cuando me equivoco. - Soltó con burla.

Me sentí aliviada.

Sasuke era tan amable... aún bajo esa capa de seriedad y oscuridad que mantiene, ha sabido comprenderme, aunque sea solo un poco.

\- Ambos cometimos errores. Me disculpo por haber sido tan descortés. - Él asintió.

Y entonces el tema de conversación se acabó.

Me removí un poco incómoda al no saber qué decir.

Es más, creo que era la primera vez que Sasuke y yo habíamos tenido una conversación sin que existiera una doble intensión en ella.

 _Creo que debería irme antes de que empiece con su acoso otra vez..._

Suspiré. Tomar distancia era lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento.

\- Bueno...

\- Yo...

Ambos callamos al habernos interrumpido mutuamente. Sonreí levemente. - ¿Está Sarada bien?, hace días no la veo, casi no he salido del complejo Hyuuga desde. - Callé. - Desde que me fui de casa. - Terminé, dejando ver mi incomodidad.

\- Bien, su carácter es tan imponente como siempre.

Sonreí divertida. - Me recuerda a alguien.

Éste bufó. Y una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios.

 _¿Hace cuánto no disfrutaba una conversación así, sin sentido?, sin pensar en mis problemas, en lo que tengo que hacer, lo que me molesta... sólo charlar._

Sonreí. Me agradaba la compañía de Sasuke.

* * *

 **Ese par va más lento que un caracol, pero es que me gustan lo romances así, medio pendejos, jaja. Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, sus deseos de que continúe la historia y por los nuevos lectores que van apareciendo. Tengan en cuenta que no actualizo seguido por lo ocupada que mantengo entre mi trabajo, mi deporte, y mi vida social, pero siempre busco encontrar un espacio para poder inpirarme así sea un solo segundo y poder pasar por aquí a dejarles mis saludos.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	31. Sasuke

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 _ **Sasuke...**_

Dos horas después aún seguíamos sumergidos en nuestra conversación, hablando sobre el carácter de nuestros hijos, el de nuestros amigos y hasta anécdotas propias que resultaron bastante cómicas. Ver a la ex-Hyuuga hablar más animadamente con cada cosa que recordaba me hizo sentir una gran satisfacción, parecía como si brillara, como si aquella mujer apagada y deseosa de amor que era meses atrás ahora se había convertido en una diferente, una que sin duda me atraía.

 _Y en más de una forma._ Pensé, sintiéndome levemente excitado al tenerla cerca, percatándome con más atención de la necesaria su delicioso aroma y lo suave que era al oído su sutil risa.

 _Doy vergüenza._ Pensé, nuevamente. Y es que últimamente mi peor enemigo era yo mismo, yo, y este incontenible deseo que desbordaba por esa mujer.

\- ¡Y entonces Kiba tuvo diarrea una semana por aquella apuesta!, ha sido de las decisiones más estúpidas a que hecho mi querido amigo... - Comentó, perdiéndole la diversión a cada palabra pronunciada. - La peor decisión de su vida... - Murmuró sonriendo amargamente, bajando la mirada y encerrándose a sí misma en una burbuja imaginaria de golpe.

\- Errar no debe ser algo por lo que lamentarse. - Comenté. - Escucha las palabras del traidor. - Comenté, con un deje de burla en mi voz.

\- Debió ser muy duro empezar desde cero, ¿no?, ganarse la confianza de los de la aldea y también confiar en ellos...

\- Es una lucha constante, día a día. - Solté. - Hay gente que tiene buena memoria, ya sabes, estoy "maldito". - Ella me miró por unos segundos con rabia contenida, luego suspiró.

\- Es mejor no luchar contra la ignorancia, señor Uchiha.

\- No lo hago, después de todo soy yo quien decide qué hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida, ¿no crees _Hinata? -_ Pregunté, pronunciando su nombre con un tono más sensual.

\- Huh, sí...

\- A todas éstas, ¿porqué me dices "señor Uchiha"?, cuando me has llamado Sasuke con anterioridad. - Ella bajó la mirada levemente avergonzada. Y me divirtió esa imagen, parecía una chica de quince años, toda una virgen.

\- Perdone el atrevimiento. - Negué.

\- Me gusta. Somos amigos, ¿no?, _muy buenos amigos._ \- Sonreí socarrón, viéndole cómo el color se le subía al rostro, y apretaba las manos en sus rodillas como queriendo huir y esconderse en cualquier hoyo para esconder su vergüenza. _Diablos, cómo me gusta ésta mujer..._

 _-_ C-Creo que debo irme, me están esperando para la cena. - Se levantó como resorte, tomando la canasta del mercado y haciendo una reverencia a las carreras. Le agarré de la muñeca cuando tenía todas las intenciones de huir.

\- Quiero verte de nuevo mañana, el día siguiente... y el día después de ése. - Sentencié, dejando ver muy bien mis intenciones, notando cómo sus orejas eran rojas y hasta echaban vapor. - Quiero verte de nuevo Hinata.

Ella me miró de reojo.

Su cara era un poema.

Roja, como si tuviera un mal bronceado o una fiebre altísima.

Y su expresión... sin duda la tomé por sorpresa.

\- ¿E-Es acaso ésto una broma? - Le miré seriamente, dejando en claro que era todo MENOS una burla. - No sé qué decir...

\- No digas nada. - Le corté, levantándome de mi sitio. - Te veo mañana. - Susurré, llevando aquella muñeca que apretaba cerca de mis labios, besando con un sedoso toque los blancos nudillos de Hinata. - Descansa. - Me despedí, sonriendo a mis adentros mientras me alejaba, no deseando borrar de mi memoria la cara de la morena.

 _Caerás ante mí Hinata._ Pensé.

 _Y cuando eso pase te haré mía._ Sonreí, con malicia.

 _Serás mía... toda la vida._

* * *

 **¡Eh!, ¡para que no digan que no las quiero!, ¿a más de una se le aceleró el corazón?, porque escribir a este hombre que más que hombre es un dios de la sexualidad y el erotismo, hace que mi corazón palpite. Dios... quiero uno así...**

 **Pero como eso a casi imposible, ¡me conformo con escribir!, jajaja. ¿Les ha gustado?, ¡perdón por olvidarlas tanto pequeñas!, saben que las y los amo.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, mi gente.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	32. Niña mala

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Niña mala.**

Literalmente corrí como loca después de **ése** encuentro. Al llegar no crucé palabra con nadie, dejé las compras en la cocina y corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación, metiéndome bajo la cubierta de mi _futón._ Tomé la almohada entre mis brazos y estampando el rostro en ella chillé como colegiala, sintiendo una adrenalina y deseos de cavar un hoyo y enterrarme viva.

 _Maldito desgraciado, es feliz jugando conmigo, y yo soy más idiota al caer en su juego..._ Gruñí molesta. ¿Qué edad aparentaba tener?, ¡debía espabilar y dejar de ponerle cuidado a las insinuaciones del Uchiha!

 _Pero es que él sabe, que está como quiere, que mi corazón está solo y que justo ahora estoy más débil que nunca a sus hechizos._

Apreté las manos en puño. Ahora sí era oficial, soy una niñata en el cuerpo de una mujer de casi cuarenta. _\- Sasuke... -_ Murmuré con suavidad su nombre, sintiendo algo en mí, algo que sólo él despertaba, algo distinto a lo que Naruto me provocaba. - ¿Para qué me complica tanto la vida?, ¿tan divertido es meterse conmigo? - Bufé, ¿acaso era tan divertido hacerme avergonzar e intimidar con su atrevimiento? - Canalla... - Murmuré molesta, frunciendo el ceño, y con un sonrojo como los de mi adolescencia.

Ni yo me creía molesta. S _oy tan tonta..._ pensé, desanimada.

\- ¿Acaso me divierte ser el juguete siempre? - Fruncí el ceño. - ¿Acaso el Uchiha quiere que le enseñe que yo también sé jugar? - Bufé indignada. - Así que sólo quiere una noche caliente, ¿huh? - Sonreí con malicia. - ¿Debería calentarle más que los huevos?

 _Perdóname padre._

 _Tu hija ha pecado._

 _Y justo ahora... quiere jugar a ser mala._

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chaaaaan. Échale los huevos al sartén Hinata, así sí que se calentarán, jajajaja. Ya vale, mis bromas siempre son malas, pero tenía que decirlo de lo contrario me quedo con la espinita por dentro. ¿Cómo me les va mi gente?, a mí el trabajo me consume hasta la imaginación, y el Rugby me da tanto buenas como malas emociones, pero ahí vamos. ¿Quién se ve All Out?, les juro que cada que veo un capítulo me pongo que lloro, ¡es hermoso!, casi o tanto como un Sasuke desnudo envuelto en papel de regalo, oh sí...**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar :D**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	33. Arrepentimiento

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Deseo.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Clasificación: T**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

 **Arrepentimiento.**

Mi vida con el paso de los días se iba sumergiendo más y más en una rutina. Levantarme, ver a Boruto preparar algo sencillo de desayunar para ambos y partir cada uno por su lado. Me sentía agradecido con mi hijo, sino fuera por él no tendría motivos para volver a casa, y justo ahora la ausencia de mi pequeña Hima me estaba perturbando mucho.

 _Las extraño._

Suspiré. Me lo merecía por cabrón, por idiota, por hijo de puta, por muchos improperios más, era por mi culpa que la familia se había separado y que mi pobre Hima debía de estar sufriendo. - Quiero ver a mi niña. - Murmuré desganado mientras caminaba a la torre, saludando (o más bien siendo saludado) por la mayoría de la aldea. Al llegar a la torre fui atajado por Shikamaru quien me acompañó hasta la oficina, comentándome quién sabe qué sobre unos bandidos que merodeaban la aldea.

Suspiré. Mi suspiro fue tan obvio que Shikamaru cortó lo que decía, observándome en silencio. - ¿Entonces?

\- Sólo haz que los busquen y les corten la cabeza. Ah, y de paso que me la corten a mí, así no tengo que pensar tantas tonterías.

\- ¡Pero si oyeras lo que has dicho entenderías que es una gran tontería! - Se quejó el moreno. - ¿Es por Hinata?, ¿aún no se reconcilian?

Recosté mi rostro en el escritorio. - No lo haremos Shikamaru, le pedí el divorcio.

\- Increíble, lo sospechaba, pero te creía incapaz.

\- Pues lo hice, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento.

Éste arqueó una ceja. - ¿La extrañas? - Apreté los labios.

\- ¡Claro que lo hago!, ¿pero qué más podía hacer?, ¡no la amo! - Shikamaru me vio con reproche.

\- Pues espero que el amor te saque de ese decadente estado que proyectas, porque en serio empiezas a joderme. - Bajé la mirada avergonzado.

\- Lo siento Shika, sé que la aprecias mucho, teniendo en cuenta que son padrinos de la hija de Kurenai...

\- Y que es la única con la que puedo llevarme bien, aparte de mi mujer e Ino, que prácticamente es porque me toca. - Suspiré de nuevo.

\- Deberías darme algo de ánimos, si te apetece, claro... - Solté, con sarcasmo.

\- El Naruto que conozco no necesita ánimos. Él nunca retrocede, ni se arrepiente. - Habló con confianza.

\- Tu sólo no quieres entrometerte porque parece molesto. - Le reproché, fingiendo indignación.

Nara sonrió. - También. - Soltó. - Te dejaré solo, cuídate. - Y con unas palmadas en mi hombro partió fuera de mi oficina. Suspiré.

\- Nunca se arrepiente... huh. Ese Naruto era un tipo increíble... me pregunto si alguna vez podré volver a serlo. - Dirigí mi mirada a la ventana, observando el hermoso cielo. - Me pregunto si podremos volver a ser como antes, Hinata...

* * *

 **Ni se les ocurra lanzarme tomates porque mato a Sasuke!, bueno, bueno, tampoco hasta allá. El rubio también merece su oportunidad, ¿no lo creen?, él es sólo alguien que en el camino se perdió a sí mismo, algo que pasa mucho en las personas cuando crecen, toman responsabilidades y "maduran". Algunos le dicen madurar, yo prefiero decir mentirse a sí mismo, cada uno tiene su propio concepto. En fin, ¿alguna recomendación?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿ideas para la historia?**

 **No, no mataré a Naruto c:**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
